Soul Mates of Hetalia!
by NekoRyuuKo
Summary: Soulmate AU. The first words your soulmate will say to you is written on your arm, now actually FINDING your soulmate might be a bit more challenging...or not ships include: FraLiech, USUK, FrUK, DenNor, SuFin, SpaMano, and many more. requests are taken. A Series of oneshot ships. Current Chapter:NorwayXRomano HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
1. FranceXLiechtenstein

Hi, people! If you are reading this, thank you as this is my first try. This is complete fluff so please don't hate me. I greatly appreciate R&R.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia and never will.

"Mon Dieu qui fait mal!" Lillian Vogel looked at the words on her wrist for the 13th time that day. The words were the first thing her soul mate would say to her and supposedly, he had the first words she would say to him on his wrist. Lili's stepbrother Vash strode into the back of the small bakery and snapped his fingers in front of Lili's eyes.

"Hey, a "friend" of mine is coming over to help out in the front."

"Who is it?"

Vash rolled his eyes and said with disgust "You know him—Francis, the Frenchman"

"I don't remember meeting him."

"He's not someone who I like to associate with too much," Vash said, disgust coating his voice.

Lili nodded and gave a small smile. Vash had been recruiting their cousins and friends to help them since the opening of Lili's bakery, and so far business had been smooth sailing. Now, if only her soul mate would appear.

Francis walked down the street whistling a tune before turning the corner and approaching his friend's bakery. He tried to remember how he had roped himself into this, but drew a blank. Sighing, he opened the door and a little bell jingled, causing a smile to creep across the Frenchman's face. The front was cozy with knitting, croquet, and embroidery supplies laid out in various locations. Magazines about baked goods had been strewn about the tables, and the large windows let in the just rising sun, giving the place a safe feeling. Vash darted out from the back where Francis deduced the kitchen was located. The smaller blond boy seemed in a rush as he said, "Lili's in the back. You touch her. You die. Understood?"

" I would not think of such impurities, mon ami. After all, I have my own soul mate to look for." Francis pointed to his jacket-covered wrist and grinned wider while Vash just shook his head and ran out the door.

Francis spent the first two hours not even having met Lili as she was busy in the back. The few times he saw the Liechtensteiner she was laying out pastries and humming, but other than that, the two did not interact.

Lili had noticed that Francis had arrived but found no time to welcome him, so she stuck to her duties, as did the blond man in the front of the store selling her baked goods. Soon she found a break and was about to greet him when she glanced at her wrist again and drew it to her before whispering, "Please let this work this time," when suddenly the blond man tripped into the room.

Francis had shed his jacket and had been staring at the words inscribed on his right wrist since birth. Everyone had them. They were the first words the wearer's soul mate would say to them. Francis' were so common he nearly went mad. "Are you alright?" How could such a simple question be such a pain?

Sighing, Francis stood up. There had been no customers for a while so he plopped the little bell on the counter and walked into the back kitchen to ask Lili a question regarding lunch when he tripped over his own feet and fell into the room. He heard a small squeal and then felt pain as a cabinet opened and mixing bowls tumbled onto the Frenchman's head.

"Mon dieu qui fait mal!" He shouted without thinking. And as if things couldn't get worse, a bowl of cookie batter tipped off the counter and into his lap.

"Are you alright?" Lili asked, not knowing exactly how Francis slipped, only that he was in obvious pain, and that she wouldn't be able to use that batter.

He stared at her, his blue eyes wide with shock. "What did you just say?"

Lili blinked and gasped before grabbing the man's arm and looking at the words on his wrist. She blinked and looked up at him as he delicately took her right hand in his and peered in awe at the French expression before smiling.

"Is it too late to ask you if I could help with the baking?" he asked.

Lili smiled and shook her head implying he could join her. Now they just had to convince Vash not to kill his soon to be brother-in-law.

R&R please, and if you want me to make this a multiple chapter fanfic just pm me or leave a comment! Thanks for reading! – NekoRyuuKo.


	2. EnglandXfem America

**A.N.** Hello people! I am back due to my mind wandering away with these ideas! This one is US/UK, and I hope you all enjoy it. Fr/UK fans just wait; your ship will soon appear when I get the inspiration. Special thanks to **Naya** for being the very first to review, all of you made me so happy when I saw people actually read this.

FYI, I love Star Trek and I know that there are more Star Wars fans in my generation so I'll relent and make a deal with you people, if you don't slam my stardom I won't slam yours.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and never ever will. More's the shame**

Arthur Kirkland was having a normal day. He had exhausted himself the night before by re-watching _Star Trek's_ fourth movie. Arthur wasn't a complete trekker, but the words scrawled across his entire forearm interested him to the point that he watched all the episodes of all the seasons and all the movies multiple times, and with that Arthur announced _Star Trek_ as his second favorite TV show with _Doctor Who_ being first. The Brit watched more of the English show than the American one if that was possible.

The words were humorous and made the blond wonder what would prompt his soul mate to utter the phrase, "Sorry I'm late, I was having some trouble with Tribbles."

So there Arthur stood, in line at a gas station wondering what prompted him to come here, when a girl flew through the door with three guys in hot pursuit.

Emily Jones was just having a day with her friends when the creepy delinquents had begun following them. Knowing it was foolish, but trying to play the part of the hero, Emily had sent her pals home in her truck, which she called _The_ _Enterprise_. Since then, the young men had begun following her on foot. In her state of panic, the American tried to remember what to do in these kinds of situations and had ducked into a busy gas station where she hid among the shelves of snacks.

Arthur knew something was up, so when he checked out he wandered over to the back aisle, just as the blonde girl was spotted by the gang of youths. Sucking in his breath, the second youngest of the Kirkland family stomped up to the group and yelled at the girl, "For the love of the Doctor, Tardis, and Time lords, where have you been?"

The blue-eyed woman seemed confused and rather shocked but quickly caught on by responding "Sorry I'm late, I was having some trouble with Tribbles."

Emily had no idea who this man was, only that he was cute and that he had shouted the question she had written on her arm. Emily gaped, trying not to jump on him and hug him to death. The green-eyed man gave a shocked expression, his green eyes wide, before turning to the boys. "I will give you five minutes to get your sorry hides out of here"

"Or what?" asked the ringleader, a stupid looking boy with an obvious problem keeping his pants around his waist. Arthur growled and pulled Emily close to him acting in an alpha-dog manner.

"I'll let you wonder."

The boys turned and left because they were either bored with their game of chase or terrified out of their wits by the murderous glare and vibe coming from the Brit. In retrospect, it was probably the latter.

Emily spun around to the Brit and grinned widely saying, "My name is Emily Jones, and I'm guessing you're my soul mate."

Smirking, Arthur asked, "Tribbles? Really? Do you know how embarrassing it is walking around with the word 'Tribbles' on your arm?"

Emily shook her head, her blue eyes full of excitement and wonder. She laughed for a second and questioned, "So are you gonna tell me your name or should I call you eyebrows? Cause those are huge!"

Arthur sighed, "Arthur Kirkland is my name, not 'eyebrows.'"

The Brit was tackled in a hug by the shorter of the two, and was more than happy to hug her back. For once in Arthur's life, he was grateful Francis had given him advance warning that soul mates may love giving bone-crushing hugs.

 **Comment or pm me on which ships you want to see coming up! The next chapter is probably going to be DenNor. Thanks for reading – live long and prosper- Shira.**


	3. RomanoXFemale Spain

**A.N.** This is an idea I got from a review from a guest saying that the soul mate concept is stupid. The ships is SpaMano a request by TheCrazyItalian, and before I start, I want to thank all of you who chose to favorite this, are following, and who are reading this. It brightens my day to see people reading what I've written. **Warning:** I have used some language in this as Romano swears.

 **Disclaimer: I will never in my life own Hetalia. TT**

Lovino Vargas hated his soul mate. He hated the words that were on his arm. He hated the entire idea of being bound to one person for your whole life and not being able to decide if you even want to love that person. Lovino didn't even know his words. When he was three, he and his brother Feliciano and their family were caught in a house fire in which their parents died and Lovino's arm was burned so badly that the words inscribed there had been distorted, faded, and in some places were nonexistent.

He hated the idea of soul mates. His was obviously not going to like him even if they found each other.

Isabel was a happy-go-lucky kind of girl, who enjoyed sports, music, dancing, poetry, and most of all cooking. So when the Spanish woman burst into her work, a restaurant where she did a variety of jobs, and was assigned to waiting tables she was overjoyed. To Isabel, waiting tables gave her a chance to interact and talk to people.

She had just finished serving a young couple when she had been directed to a lone table in the corner where a young man sat with a glare set firmly on his face.

"Hola! My name is Isabel, and I'll be your server today!" she said with gusto and the man just nodded before pointing to something on the menu.

"I'll have a coffee and egg salad…and a side of ketchup." The Spanish girl's eyes widened, a smile creeping across her face.

Lovino wanted to smack himself. His habit of eating ketchup with everything always made him feel stupid when he ate in public, but how could he help it since he loved almost anything with tomatoes in it. The girl hadn't said anything, so Lovino waved a hand in front of her face. No response.

Isabel didn't know how to respond so she simply stuck her arm out for the male to read, to which he shook his head saying, "Sorry I don't-"

"You already have a soul mate? I somehow offended you? Please tell me" the Italian smirked and pulled up his jacket sleeve showing one of the most horrible burn scars Isabel had seen.

"I don't remember my words and this is where they used to be." Lovino said pulling his sleeve back down. Isabel nodded and flashed a smile before getting his order.

Lovino soon found himself wandering to the restaurant where Isabel worked almost every day just so he could see her. He enjoyed seeing the happiness in her eyes as she cleaned and flitted about people chatting with the customers and helping wherever she could. Lovino had been staring at her, his hand holding his head up on a late afternoon, when she turned and looked him right in the eyes. Startled, Lovino jolted back, hoping to avoid suspicion but failing as he tipped out of his chair and spilled his water on himself.

Isabel stared as the boy fell out of his chair, before laughing and running over to him.

"It isn't funny dammit!" the boy snapped but Isabel just kept laughing.

"Shall we start over? My name is Isabel Fernandez Carriedo." The wet Italian blinked and extended a hand.

"Lovino Romano Vargas"

"Oh! Can I call you Lovi?"

The two soon began spending time together just because they could, and they began noticing things about each other. Isabel liked the way Lovivo's lips curled when he heard something funny, and the way he swore at himself after angrily swearing amused her to no end. Lovino found that Isabel's nose wrinkled when she was suppressing a smile, and that she also loved anything with tomatoes.

Lovino wanted to believe that this could last forever, spending time with Isabel who accepted him and his crazy antics. They had been at a park and Lovino had gone to get ice cream. When he got back to where Isabel was supposed to be he smiled softly seeing that she was playing with some children on the park swings.

Isabel saw that Lovino was back, so she strode over to the bench where they sat and ate, Lovino listening to Isabel talk; usually Lovino didn't interrupt unless it was important, so when he did, Isabel wanted to know what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. I just had a question," he said, uncertainty filling his voice. Isabel nodded for him to continue.

"If you met your soul mate right here and now…what would you do?" Isabel turned away from the Italian and began to think.

After asking the question, Lovino wanted to take it back. He wanted to pretend that he and Isabel could continue like this, going out on little dates, holding hands, defying the words, but Lovino needed to know what the Spaniard was thinking and how she felt. After what felt like an eternity Isabel looked back at Lovino, flashed a smile, and announced, "I have no idea what I'd do!"

"But if you met your sou-"

"Lovi listen to me. If my soul mate showed up right now they would have to wait. Right now I want to just be with you Lovi, I enjoy your company."

Lovino nodded and they finished their outing. The Italian had just entered his house, when a body flew at him yelling, "Fratello! Nonno and I came to visit you!"

"Feli? Get off me! Where's the old geezer?" after prying off his younger brother, Lovino marched into the kitchen where he was then attacked with hugs by his grandfather Romulus.

"Oh my little grandson is growing up!"

"Get off of me" After the initial hugs and a cussing out for not coming with a warning, the two brothers began to make a pasta dinner.

"Fratello, I have news!" Feliciano said while preparing some vegetables for salad.

"Yeah what is it? Spit it out."

"Nonno had a photo album of us from when we were babies, newborns to be exact!" Lovino just rolled his eyes not paying any thought to the album until after the family had eaten and Romulus pulled out the book. The two brothers sat on either side of their grandfather and peered at the pictures in fascination as the old man named each photo that had been taken.

"And that was when Feli ate a flower, now that was a horrible experience, and oh!" the man pointed with excitement

"I found these shoved in a drawer not long ago, they're pictures of your words when you were bambinos."

Lovino felt sick but looked at the words on their baby arms anyways. There were Feli's and then right next to it was Lovino's.

"No way in hell," the foul-mouthed Italian said gaining the attention of his family members. Lovino found his breathing becoming irregular and his head began spinning.

"Fratello you look like you're not feeling well" The younger brother pulled Lovino into a chair where he collected his thoughts.

"Nonno I'll be right back, Feli dessert's in the fridge"

With that, Lovino grabbed the photo and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Isabel's work.

The Spanish woman had just finished her shift and was walking down the busy street towards her apartment when Lovino came barreling towards her, breathing hard and red-faced beyond belief.

"Lovi are you ok? What's going on?"

"Words…first…said"

"What? I'm sorry Lovi, I don't understand." The Italian inhaled and grabbed Isabel's shoulders.

"What were the first crapping words you said to me?" he yelled drawing some attention to them but not enough for them to care.

"I think it was 'Hola, my name is Isabel—"

"'and I'll be your server today.'" Isabel blinked before asking what was going on.

Lovino was still panting, so he shoved the baby picture at Isabel and hoped she would understand. She did. Her eyes widened and tears pricked her eyes.

"No way! Is this what your words were before the fire?" Lovino nodded finally having caught his breath.

"You know I've always hated the idea of soul mates," he pointed at his burned arm, "but having the words burned off and having me fall in love with you without something requiring me to made this an enjoyable ride."

And with no further warning, Lovino pulled Isabel into a hug.

Meanwhile Feliciano and Romulus were at home wondering what was taking Lovino so long and why his cheesecake was so darn good.

 **A.N.** Did you like it? Please comment you desired ships and "first words" or even a story-line idea. The next one, by request of **TheCrazyItalian,** is going to be PrussiaXItaly! Thanks for reading, live long and prosper - Shira


	4. PrussiaXFemale Italy

**A.N.** Hi people! This ship is Prussia and Italy, a request by **TheCrazyItalian**. Because it's Halloween I wanted to make this one themed so bear with me. Thanks again to those who are following this story, who have chosen to favorite this, or who are just reading because it's a way to kill time. I'm actually going as McKennah from _Star Trek Continues_ while my brother is going as a snake-boy.

 **Disclaimer: Never in my puny life will I ever own any aspect of Hetalia.**

Feliciana Daisy Vargas couldn't be happier. It was Halloween, one of her favorite holidays because she received free candy, all for the price of dressing up. Giggling, the Italian girl looked at herself in the mirror once more after hearing her brother slam the car horn, and flew down the stairs. Upon her entry of the old beaten down truck, her brother Lovino looked at her and asked, "Who're you supposed to be?"

"McKennah from _Star Trek Continues_!" Feliciana exclaimed, gesturing to her blue trek outfit. Lovino nodded and started the car, and cursed when the engine cut out twice before continuing to the Halloween party without problems. The young girl fidgeted with excitement. Feliciana's friend Kiku had decided that he was going to host a Halloween party where all people attending would dress up and gorge themselves on candy. Naturally, Feli thought this was a great idea, considering her love for sweets, dressing up, friends, and free food.

Gilbert stared at his soul mate words, still trying to make sense of them. They were just weird. Even though Gilbert wasn't the brightest banana in the bunch he knew that this person, whoever she may be, had a serious sugar addiction as implied by the words saying, "Hey, $30 says you can't eat five pounds of candy in five minutes. I can; I'll prove it to you!"

The albino sighed and then grinned, putting on his awesome face before finishing up his Halloween costume. A pounding on the door by his brother Ludwig signaled that Gilbert had accomplished his task of annoying his younger brother before the Halloween thing they were going to.

"So who's going?" Gilbert asked and Ludwig, who was driving, moaned.

"Bruder this is the eleventh time. It's Kiku, Alfred, Natalya, Lovino, Feliciana, and some others."

"Who's Feliciana?" The question prompted another moan from Ludwig.

"Lovino's little sister." Gilbert cracked his knuckles and nodded. Lovino hated the two brothers for no particular reason, but he could at least deal with Gilbert. The self-proclaimed Prussian didn't want that tolerable friendship to end over a girl, as Gilbert was somewhat famous for his flirting. When they arrived, the German brothers found Lovino under the hood of his truck, cussing as he tried to fix something.

"Stupid jerry-rigged crap car from hell! Lessee here, wait, what?" The Italian screamed and stood up before he kicked the car. The Italian was dressed in his paint stained overalls that had new oil and grease marks on them. This implied one of two things. Number one, Lovino was going as a mechanic. Or number two, He didn't care enough to dress up. Ludwig on the other hand had chosen to go as a werewolf with the fake ears and everything. Gilbert laughed as Lovino insulted Ludwig and then conned the boy into helping him refill the coolant in the engine while Gilbert opted to go inside.

Feliciana was having a great time. After her brother had gone out to fix the car she had mingled and began having more fun than she thought possible. Taking a quick break, Feli stepped into a bathroom and grinned. The Italian's pea brain became sidetracked in an instant and she started trying to figure out what her soul mate meant by, "WHY DID YOU BARF ON ME?" Yes, it was written in all capitals, and Feliciana being the happy-go-lucky person she was just shrugged and skipped back out into the festivities where she saw some more people had arrived, including her best friend Ludwig and a white haired kid who had snake scales painted all over his arms and face. Feliciana smiled, and with influence from a sugar high she ran up to the snake-boy and said, "Hey, $30 says you can't eat five pounds of candy in five minutes. I can; I'll prove it to you!" And with that Feliciana grabbed a giant bowl of candy and began to stuff her face like a three-year-old.

Gilbert nearly dropped his soda. She said it. Lovino's sister was his soul mate. The girl kept eating even when others told her to stop. And just when Gilbert was about to say something she looked at him and mumbled, "I don't feel so well". Gilbert knew what was next and the vomit didn't surprise him, but he still yelled, "WHY DID YOU BARF ON ME?"

Feliciana began apologizing and rinsed out her mouth before turning back to the vomit-covered boy and announcing, "You just said I barfed on you!"

"No duh! What did you think I said?" Feliciana grinned and pulled up her sleeve for the albino to read her words. He blinked and went over to the kitchen sink and scrubbed some paint off his arm before holding it out to her. They both smiled.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert."

"Feliciana Daisy Vargas, nice to meet you and," Feli leaned in, "sorry about the puking."

The two laughed and decided that they decided that they would just go trick-or-treating from now on.

 **A.N.** So how was it? I'm still taking requests but I would really appreciate some "first words" and settings. The next one is going to be FranceXRussia by request of a guest. Thanks for reading, Happy Halloween! – NekoRyuuKo.


	5. RussiaXFemale France

**A.N.** Hi people! To start off I'm really sorry for not updating on schedule. My week was really busy and before I knew it the weekend just slipped away and I hadn't written the chapter. So quickly, here is the list for the ships to come: CanadaXNetherlands, DenNor, GiriPan, and NorwayXSeychelles. If anyone has a setting or words for any of those stories just PM me or comment, if not I am still taking requests, but I will say this THESE STORIES ARE MEANT TO BE HAPPY FLUFF ROMANCE BARF UNICORNS! I actually said that at a hobby convention not long ago when I was asked to speak about my hobby. Please keep away from the sexually graphic I don't do that kind of thing. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer:** I WILL NEVER OWN HETALIA!

"Shh! We're in a library!" Those were the words inscribed on Ivan Braginsky's left wrist. When the young man of Russian descent had understood the words, he had been terrified that his soul mate would be an old woman who always hissed at children for being too loud, so when Ivan filled in for his friend Toris at the local library, Ivan had been a bit on edge. After working there, Ivan found that he liked the silence and he was good at keeping the materials in order and directing people to their desired movies or books. After a few weeks of volunteer work, Ivan had been helping in the kids section when Raivis, a student volunteer, came up to him asking if he would help in the teens area, to which the taller man agreed.

"Извините (1)." were Francine's words. The Frenchwoman had always wondered what they meant but was always too lazy to look it up. Almost like magic, her classmate Arthur had dropped in asking if she would accompany him to the library. "And why would I do that?" Francine asked a slight accent tinting her words.

"Because both you and I need those books for our foreign language class and I've already checked out most of what you and I need."

"Fine fine I'll come, and there is no need to thank me."

"Why would I thank you for something you should already be doing?"

Letting out a laugh Francine and Arthur made the trip. After entering, Arthur ran off after grabbing his language book from the "hold shelf", muttering about needing to reread _Harry Potter_ and leaving Francine to fend for herself. As she walked through the building, she encountered a young brunette man who directed her upstairs. Francine was taking was Russian, even though she already spoke both English and French.

Ivan had been shelving books and had just finished. Since he was taller than any of the other librarians, he had no use for the stool that was used to retrieve or shelve books and movies. Yawning, Ivan hummed a song and went to back to help in the kid's section when he saw a young blonde woman on a stool trying to reach something.

Ivan walked over and grabbed the book the girl was reaching for as some junior high kids ran through the aisle laughing and knocking the woman from the stool and onto Ivan. The kids made far too much noise so Ivan snapped, "Дети (2) be quiet or go outside!"

The two boys nodded and ran from the aisle leaving Francine in the Russian's lap. Feeling embarrassed she quickly said, "Shh we're in a library!" To which the man nodded and replied "Извините."

The blonde girl blinked at Ivan's comment. "What did you say?"

"I said "I'm sorry". I speak Russian so it slips out sometimes." The girl nodded and Ivan helped her up saying, "My name is Ivan, what is yours?"

"Francine Bonnefoy." After their little encounter, Francine became a more regular library patron. After the Frenchwoman received 64% on her first quiz in Russian, she had asked Ivan to tutor her and, to her delight, he agreed.

Ivan had given the beautiful blonde girl a practice quiz after their third session of tutoring and she had been going through it rather quickly when she stopped and looked at him asking, "You said Извините." Ivan cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met you said this." Francine tugged her sleeve up and pointed at what were her words. Ivan blinked and then pulled up the sleeve of his coat and he smiled.

Francine hugged the Russian who laughed and patted her head saying, "I am happy too. Now you should get back to work, Да (3)?"

 **A.N.** This was a rushed writing, but I hope yuns enjoyed it! My translations are from Google translate. I meant to get a book, but I never found the time.

1: I'm sorry.

2: Kids.

3: Yes

Anyways, I'll try and get two out next time! Пока – Ryuu.


	6. NetherlandsXFemale Canada

**A.N.** Heeeeeeeeey guys! What's cooking? Ok before we start, I am going to give you all fish to slap me with in the comments. I will start the slapping now *Slaps self with salmon*. To all Prussia lovers…I am sorry. Slap me with your aquaculture product if you hate it, and tell me what type of fish you are slapping me with please! I had a really hard time trying to write these characters so please forgive me if they are not correct. ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer:** Never ever in my life will I own Hetalia. TT

Marguerite Williams was a sweet girl who was easily approachable and could make someone feel comfortable, even in their worst nightmare. Meg didn't think she was special. All she wanted in life was to become a nurse and find her soul mate, maybe have a few children and home school them. She never thought her happy dream would change so rapidly.

Meg was a teen when she met her soul mate. It had been on a fall afternoon with the weather just chilly enough for a jacket but just warm enough that it was enjoyable. The blonde girl had been waiting at a crosswalk for the light to change when she saw a keychain hanging from a boy's backpack. It was a little yellow chick and the boy was tall with white hair. Shyly Meg tapped his shoulder and he looked at her with piercing red eyes as she said, "I like your bird. It's really cute."

The boy's eyes widened as she said that, but before he could respond the light changed and Meg began to cross. Out of nowhere, a car came speeding down the street, aiming at Meg who noticed the vehicle but knew there no time to get out of the way. Meg felt a force shove her out of the car's path. Meg looked back at the white haired boy who had taken her place and who was now laying on the asphalt bleeding heavily from his abdomen and head. A tall blond boy pushed his way through the crowd shouting, "Brother!"

Meg knelt down at the boy's side, and he smiled coughing up blood as he placed a bloody hand to her face saying, "I'm glad I met you at least once before…"

The blond boy was sobbing and Meg felt a pit in her stomach. Those were her words. Shaking she pulled up the sleeves of the boy and to her absolute horror saw the words "I like your bird. It's really cute," inscribed on the albino's wrist. She began sobbing with the brother of her dead soul mate.

Lars had no idea that his soul mate would die in such a short period of time. It happened after two years of being together. Michelle had heart problems, but she always worked through it until the doctor told her she needed a transplant. AB-Negative. They waited for a year for the right blood type donor, but the heart came a week too late.

Now, years later, Lars was living in an apartment holding onto life because Michelle told him to and because after a month of Michelle being gone the words on Lars' wrist began to change.

Meg patted a boy's head as he sniffled after his shot. "You did really well. If you go talk to Dr. Lovino, he'll give you something special."

The boy padded off just as Ludwig came in asking, "Meg, you seem tired. Why don't you go take a break?"

Meg nodded and yawned. She had been working in the ER for a while now, and she enjoyed it. Meg's brother Alfred was a doctor, and he enjoyed having Meg around to keep him on track. Actually, all the doctors and nurses liked having Meg around. Sitting in a spare chair, Meg glanced at her words. After her soul mate Gilbert, Ludwig's brother, had died, her words had begun warping and changing until three years ago they had shifted into the words, "Am I looking at an angel?"

Lars stormed into the blazing building, ordering the other firemen to stay outside and to try to quench the flames. A boy by the name of Peter had been trapped in the fire, and Lars knew that if he didn't get him out the boy would end up like Michelle. Gritting his teeth, Lars found the blond boy unconscious from smoke inhalation in a small playroom. Lars took his mask and strapped it to Peter, wrapped his jacket around the boy, took his axe, and began hacking through the wood floor and into the crawl space underneath the house just as the flames spread and licked at the two figures. Lars' team found them and dragged the boy out along with Lars who was delirious, covered in burns, and had a lovely fractured wrist.

Meg ran through the ER and helped attend to the few people with burns from a local house fire when Alfred directed her to the most injured, a fireman, who had nearly seen death while bravely saving her nephew Peter. Leaning over the man, Meg saw that he was rather handsome even with small scrapes and dirt covering his face. Meg jumped back a bit when the man opened his eyes. She tried to think of something to say when his raspy words came out of his mouth like a river, "Am I looking at an angel?"

"Hardly. I'm you nurse."

"So I'm not dead?"

Meg shook her head, and the man nodded seeming relieved. "Good, cause my sister would kill me if I died." Marguerite laughed at his comment and she ran off to do another small job.

Lars could have sworn he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't recall. His body ached and all he wanted to know was if the kid was all right. After finding out about Peter's stable condition, Meg came back to check on him. "So how tall are you?"

"What?" Lars asked and Meg reddened around her cheeks.

"My brother and I are betting on your height."

"What're you betting?"

"Dinner. If I lose I have to treat him to all he can eat McDonalds. But…if I win," (she said, putting emphasis on 'I') "He treats me to Chick-Fil- A."

Lars nodded answering, "You can never go wrong with Chick-Fil-A."

Needless to say, Meg and Lars began to spend more time together. From the time Lars was discharged, they regularly met up for coffee, bargain shopping, or just a trip to the pet store.

"Awww so cute." Meg commented on a little fluffy white puppy while Lars peered over her shoulder. As she reached out and touched the glass, her sweater sleeve slid up her arm. Lars was going to pull it down, but then he saw the black words in neat print. "Am I looking at an angel?" The Dutchman nearly fell over but instead looked at his own arm, which stated, "Hardly. I'm you nurse." Lars looked at Meg who had torn her eyes away from the puppy and was staring at him.

"Lars, are you okay? You didn't respond." The Dutchman nodded and swallowed before asking, "Have you met your soul mate yet?"

Meg stiffened at the question before nodding and replying, "Yes I have. It was for a minute, but I did meet him."

"If you don't mind my asking, where is he now?" Lars' question seemed to have a purpose, but Meg wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"He died. Just after I spoke to him he was hit by a car." A solemn feeling took hold over the two as Lars mumbled a quick apology.

Lars knew he shouldn't have asked. Now in a desperate attempt to cheer up the place Meg asked about his soul mate. Lars shrugged, "She died a few years ago."

The Canadian felt like stabbing herself with sewing needles. She had just asked him about a sensitive topic and now Lars looked like a kicked puppy. Weeks passed after they shared the history of their soul mates and the two just rolled with it.

Meg asked what seemed like thousands of questions all of which Lars answered. Meg, not knowing much about Gilbert except what she was told by Ludwig, just enjoyed the tall man's company. Just after meeting for a park outing one day, Lars had asked something that surprised her.

"Did…your words change after Gilbert…you know?" Meg nodded and said quietly, "They shifted into this," and she held out her arm to which Lars held out his. Meg studied the wrist and in seconds, her violet eyes widened.

"This is what I said. Isn't it?" Lars nodded and a small smile crossed his face as he said deeply, "Am I looking at an angel?"

Tears welled up in Meg's eyes as she tackled Lars in a hug.

 **A.N.** Tell me if you liked it, slap me with fish in the comments if you didn't or if you're mad because I killed Prussia *starts sobbing*. The next one will be happier. Zie je later – Neko.


	7. DenmarkXFemale Norway

**A.N.** I am so sorry for not updating. *bows Japanese style* I had finals to study for, then the holidays rolled in and I lost inspiration, then my family got a new puppy (that I named), and I finally got back here! Recap: I am not dead, I am going to be working on the requests submitted in the previous comments. Now ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

"Liv I think you need to stop giving tickets to people."

"But that's my job." Liv Bondevik stated to her partner Im Yong-Soo, an over excited kpop loving dork, who had different opinions of how to do their job. Yong-Soo rolled his eyes and grinned, "But you keep dragging your soulmate into your job"

"No I don't," Liv stated, crossing her arms. Liv was a stoic woman whose parents were from Norway. A trait that Liv had, although Liv didn't like it, was that she was impatient. As a result, of her impatient nature whenever she pulled someone over for speeding, drunk driving, etc, she would make them roll their sleeves up so she could see if the driver was bearing her soul words and if they didn't the poor people received a ticket. So far, the Norwegian had no success in her attempts, and Yong-Soo hadn't been any use in assisting her.

Matthias cursed himself for not dragging his idiot friends away from the bar they had been at sooner. Now his two friends, an American and a self-proclaimed Prussian, were passed out in the backseats of his truck as Matthias sped down the streets. As if to add to Matthias' misery of the heater cutting out and the guarantee of a lecture from his roommate Berwald, a police car's lights flashed signaling that Matthias should pull over. The Danish man sighed, pulled over, and shivered, the winter air not making this experience any better.

Liv approached the truck as the window rolled down and a blond man with hair that defied gravity looked at her.

"Hi, ok I know I was speeding and I-"

"Roll up your sleeves." Liv demanded emotionlessly and the man blinked his blue eyes causing Liv's heart to beat a bit faster.

"Why? It's cold out and my heater's broken and I don't wanna." Liv scoffed and sniffed in the car.

"Is that alcohol I smell?" The man squirmed before launching into a tale of how his buddies, a blond and albino passed out cold in the backseats, had been drinking and how he was their designated driver. Liv sighed and said, "Get out. I'm gonna do a few tests to make sure you aren't under the influence and after that you're rolling your sleeves up."

Matthias shrugged not knowing why this chick cared so much but whatever. Getting out his first order was to do jumping jacks accompanied by a set of pushups.

"Aww come on!" Matthias whined but started while the cop started talking to her partner in the cop car. As Matthias started on another round of ridiculous workout routines, an Asian man joined the Dane and the woman.

"Hiya! I'm Im Yon-gghhh" The man groaned as the woman shoved her elbow into his gut.

"I'll restart. I'm Officer Im and Officer Bondevik wants me to make you dance."

Liv groaned silently and face palmed. She had asked Yong-Soo to help warm up the man so she could accomplish her goal. The Korean and the blond had started dancing like madmen to one of Yong-Soo's kpop groups, SHINee or Bigbang probably, and Liv had to bite her lip not to laugh at the blond who was flapping his limbs like a monkey, obviously this guy wasn't built for dancing and was lacking in serious coordination skills.

"Alright, that will be all Officer Im."

"Aww, but we were getting to the good part!" Yong-Soo complained and Liv shooed him away. The man grinned and panted, making Liv wonder if he was ever going to give her what she wanted.

Matthias grinned, and the Bondevik woman stared at him blankly.

"So is that all? I kinda need to go now." Matthias said running a hand through his hair, a small laugh escaping his lips when the blonde woman sighed.

"Please, for the love of coffee, roll up your sleeves." She said tiredly, and Matthias cocked his head to the side.

"Okay." Matthias said and pulled up the sleeves of his jacket and shirt the woman grabbing his arm and looking intently. She quickly pulled away a bit of fear in her dark eyes as she stammered, "No please no."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't have someone as idiotic as you as my soulmate! It's not possible!"

Liv was excited and startled at the same time as she ranted for a good five minutes while her blond soulmate stood stupidly staring at his right forearm with a stupid look on his face. Liv was about to start panicking when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up, saw her words, and grinned pulling her into a warm hug. Pulling away Liv let a rare smile cross her lips as the man spoke.

"I'm Matthias Kohler! What's your name?"

"Liv. Liv Bondevik." Matthias grinned and then looked back at his truck.

"Am I still getting a ticket?"

 **A.N.** So how did you like it? R &R is greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be up sooner than this one.


	8. GreeceXFemale Japan

**A.N.** Back already? Oh yes I am! Let me know in the comments how you like it and any soul words or scenarios you want seen here. And now…ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia will never be mine.**

"I'm really truly sorry. I will never do that again," said a girl by the name of Emily to her friend Sakura who was poking the cast on her hand.

"It's fine, rearry." The Asian girl said smiling. The dark haired girl's hand had been broken in a game that Emily had invented that involved sliding down a hill on a large piece of cardboard. The result proved this was a bad idea. Sakura waved off another wave of apologies from Emily and sighed knowing fully that she would be stuck with this on her arm for a good six to eight weeks.

Heracles was…bored. Then again, he was always bored. And tired, he was also tired. The brunette sighed and as he petted another of his cats that was crawling on him, his phone in the other room rang. After the first few rings, the tall male stood, a few cats falling off him. walked to the other room, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"DUDE HI!" Heracles pulled back a bit at the loud shouting on the other end of the conversation.

"Emily…please don't shout."

"Sorry man, oh yeah I called cause I want you to meet my friend! She's awesome you'll love her."

"…when do you want me to…meet her?" It sounded to the Grecian that there was a conversation on the other end but Emily returned in moments.

"Would now be okay?"

"…sure. Where?" The brunette yawned and listened to Emily ramble for a few minutes.

Sakura shook her head.

"Emiry it's an injury. That's not something to be celebrating." The blonde woman spun around, a pack of glitter glue and a poster board in her hands and grinned.

"Are you kidding me? You need people to know about this! Have friends sign your cast so it's not a pain to look at!" Sakura rolled her eyes and adjusted the rainbow of sharpies Emily had put on the table of the park table and held one out to her friend.

"The one who caused it should reave the first mark." Emily laughed sheepishly, took the marker, and scribbled on the edge of the wrappings leaving a big smiley face and the words 'Emily the hero!' A few more people Emily had invited, blackmailed, or bribed to come showed up, wrote their names and left a few drawings on Sakura's cast. Emily had been arguing with Arthur and Francis about nothing in particular when a tall brunette man joined the group under the pavilion not saying anything.

Heracles leaned against a table and looked at the dark haired girl who was surrounded by sharpies and was giggling a bit at a fight between the blonde-haired people. In Heracles' opinion she was rather cute, her dark hair framed her face and her eyes were dark brown but full of color. Heracles realized he was staring and looked away as Emily joined the two.

"Hey Herc! This is Sakura!" Heracles nodded in greeting while Sakura stood and bowed before returning to sitting. Emily elbowed the male and handed him a few markers saying, "Sign her cast! And talk to her!"

Sakura smiled at the brunette who sat next to her as he took a blue marker and hovered above her cast. For about five minutes the man stayed in that position a blank expression on his face as he thought of what to put on the bandages. Sakura waved her good hand in front of the man's bright green eyes and asked, "Do you need time to think?"

Heracles looked at the girl and glanced at his bare forearm that was facing away from her. There the words the girl had just said stood out against the white of Heracles' T-Shirt. An idea brewing in his mind Heracles peered over at the girl's other arm only to see nothing. _"Her words must be under her cast,"_ Heracles thought and started writing on the castings.

Sakura watched as the man drew a cat head on the back of her hand.

"Do you like cats?" He asked, while Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes I rove kitties."

Heracles nodded and smiled turning his arm so the girl could see. Her mouth opened into an 'O' and she looked at him saying,

"My words are under here," and tapped her cast. Heracles nodded and pointed at the words he had written.

"Do they match these?" the girl's cheeks turned pink and she nodded.

"Yes they do. I-it's nice to meet you." Sakura stammered, flustered that her soulmate had shown up out of the blue and was taking their meeting so calmly.

"My name is Sakura. What's yours?" The man smiled making Sakura turn red.

"Heracles Karpusi."

 **A.N.** How do you people like it? R &R in the comments please! Until next time - NekoRyuuKo


	9. NorwayXSeychelles

**A.N.** Hello! I hope all those reading didn't forget about me! Why is it that I have great ideas for the chapters to come but not the chapter I'm working on? Well, here's a shout out to my friend who kept complaining that I needed to get this chapter done (Hi Jino!). And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lukas was sick of anything related to coffee other than the beverage itself. From the names on the cups that people turned into jokes to the unsatisfied customers who asked for refunds. Lukas hated it all. The blond sighed and glanced at the bandage that wrapped around his left forearm almost up to his elbow where his soul words were. Lukas leaned against the counter listening to Matthias ramble on about something involving Legos when he turned to resume his job.

Michelle was not having a good day. She was tired, her draft outline for her Speech class was due soon, she had to finish her essay for her English comp class, and she hadn't even started on her reading for World History. The girl sighed and pushed through the doors of a coffee shop and threw her stuff down on a table preparing to read her history text but choosing to grab a drink instead. In her mood, she stood and quickly made her way to the counter where a blond man stood looking bored. Michelle forced a smile and without pausing to take a breath said, "I'd like to have a quad long shot grande in a venti cup half caff double cupped no sleeve salted caramel mocha latte with 2 pumps of vanilla substitute 2 pumps of white chocolate mocha for mocha and substitute 2 pumps of hazelnut for toffee nut half whole milk and half breve with no whipped cream extra hot extra foam extra caramel drizzle extra salt add a scoop of vanilla bean powder with light ice well stirred."

Lukas blinked as the girl spouted off the order. He nodded and replied, "Do you want a muffin with that?" to which the girl smiled shook her head and turned to go not noticing the sarcasm in his tone, due to her lack of caffeine and an overload of school work.

Lukas grabbed her arm and she spun back around. "What do you want?" Lukas heard himself stammer out an apology and then he unwrapped the bandage showing the brunette the run-on sentence that completely covered his arm. "Hi. I'm Lukas." The girl nodded in a daze and smiled. "My name is Michelle. So what kind of muffins do you have?"

 **A.N.** If you liked it, please review! I am going to be busy for a while as I have my classes and our puppy is an attention hog. I really do need some scenario ideas or soul words! -hint hint- Anyways I'll see yuns next chapter! - Retso


	10. CanadaXFemale Russia

**A.N.** MY DOG IS AWESOME! I had to say that. So for those of you who actually read this I'm on a Harry Potter spree, my first informative speech in speech class is on manga, my puppy finally has his tag and collar, and I've actually been working on the requests for this fanfiction! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorite, and are following this story! This was requested by _fishstick1999._ And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

Matthew sighed again as he pulled his sister's truck into the parking lot of the supermarket. It was in the late afternoon and Matthew didn't intend to make an emergency run to the store but his sister had requested some items and, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Emily, Matthew had chosen to just buy her what she needed. The Canadian wandered the store grabbing some items here and there feeling his face grow from pink to red as he approached a worker to ask probably the most embarrassing question in his life. Matthew failed in trying to wave down the airheaded brunette man as he wasn't paying attention to the blonde and actually walked right past him not stopping. Matthew sighed and turned to look for another worker when he spotted a girl probably no older than him restocking the shelves. Matthew approached the female who stopped and looked questioningly at him while Matthew's brain tried to figure out what to say.

Anya cocked her head at the blond and smiled trying to appear approachable, when he spoke saying, "Do you by any chance know where the female hygiene sticky things are located?"

He stammered, turning red with each word. Anya laughed and pointed to her right. "Do you need the kind with or without wings?" Anya asked and the male nodded and turned to go before stopping and walking back. Anya kept a smile on her face as he stuttered out something, pulled up his hoodie sleeve, and held out his right arm for the Russian to see.

Matthew was bright red as the girl read the bold black print on his forearm. She looked at the Canadian and her smile faltered as she pulled up her sleeve for him to see her words. Matthew felt his face heat up again and he started apologizing for saying something so stupid. "It is fine, da?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I am so sorry." The blonde girl laughed and Matthew stopped talking while she smiled again. "My name is Anya may I ask yours?" The male nodded and stated his name.

"Matthew." She tested out saying his name.

"I like that name." The two smiled and Anya hugged Matthew who joined in the embrace.

Emily screamed into her phone at Arthur to hurry up. After all, she was stuck in the bathroom. "How does Mattie take THREE HOURS to get some pads? Hurry up Artie! And bring some chocolate when you come too!"


	11. SwedenXFemale Finland

**A.N.** Hello my people! Yes, if you are still reading these oneshots I have claimed you as my awesome people! I'm trying to keep up to date with these but I had a speech due on Tuesday that I was working on (it was on manga and I cosplayed as one of my visual aids) and my science homework took up some of my time. On another note, I'm going to try writing another fanfiction as soon as I have worked out the storyline, update times, and find time to write it without compromising my school work. Before I continue here's a list of the ships to come in order of appearance: GerMano, PruCan, GerIta, RusAme, AmeriPan, and AusHun. This one is for the guest reader **Italia's my name.** And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Tina stood nodding as her friend Matthias rambled on about something while loud music played drowning out the Dane. Tina nodded and moved away from the happy Dane to get a bit of peace. The Finnish girl had been invited out to a party of sorts where there were movies being shown at the same time as loud music being played. Tina passed two Korean brothers arguing about satellites and stood next to Lukas, one of the three people she knew here other than Matthias and Emil. Lukas glanced down at Tina who tried making conversation by saying, "The music is nice."

Lukas nodded and stated simply, "Berwald chose most of the songs."

"Who?" Tina asked not knowing who Berwald was. Lukas pointed at a tall blond man wearing glasses who was standing in a quiet corner looking rather…scary. Tina laughed nervously and Lukas asked, "You wanna meet him?" Tina started to say no but Lukas had already waved Matthias over, the tall blond fully willing to introduce two of his friends. Tina made to protest, but Matthias was already dragging her over to the tall Swedish man.

"Hey Ber!" Berwald nodded at Matthias' presence and the Dane laughed slapping the Swede on the back. "This is Tina! Tina this is Berwald!" and with that Matthias ran off to bother Lukas. The tall man extended a hand, which the Finn shook. Tina smiled and the man softened a bit as she joined him. Trying to think of something to say Tina blurted, "This weekend I'm going to see my cousins! What about you?"

Berwald sighed and then said in all seriousness, "I'm going to take over the world with furniture."

Tina gaped and laughed at how Berwald delivered the statement before something in her brain clicked. Pulling up her blue jacket sleeve, she tapped the taller man's arm to get his attention before showing him the print on her wrist. Berwald nodded and slid up his own sleeve showing what she had just said. The Finn blinked. It couldn't be this simple. She had friends who still hadn't met their soulmates and they were far older than she was. Berwald leaned down and Tina smiled. "Nice to meet you!" "Hn."

 **A.N.** I hope you liked it! R &R please! - Ryuu


	12. GermanyXFemale Romano

**A.N.** Hello again! I'm actually sick with a cough but I wanted to update this. This chapter is made for the guest reader **Naya,** who I know personally, and who loves to challenge me with these ships. I'm sorry if this isn't that good, but I'm having a hard time coming up with settings and words (also SICK! Gimme a break!). And now ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia.**

Lovina threw her sketchbook on the park ground hard and sat angrily down on a bench. She had just been told to shove off by someone who had wanted to see her artwork, but they changed their minds after seeing her brother's pieces first. Feliciano was better with paintings and such while Lovina found her talents in pencil and charcoal drawings. It wasn't a surprise that they liked Feli's better, but it always upset her that everyone wanted her to fit into the mold of her younger brother. She was her own person and she was never going to be like Feli. Sighing, the Italian girl stood and grabbed her book that had dirt on it. She dusted it off, tucked her loose hair behind her ear, and sat back down. Putting in her ear buds, the brunette started listening to her music as she drew on another page not caring what anyone thought of her. She let a small smile crawl across her face as she remembered her words. They weren't like her brothers, a complete confession of love, but they were sweet and they almost always cheered Lovina up. "You had dirt on your face!"

Ludwig liked to think he was a nice person. He tried not to offend anyone, kept his brother in line, and helped his few friends. The one thing he didn't like thinking about were his soul-words. The words themselves were short, crude, and straight to the point. "Why are you touching my face you blond creep?" The German male sighed and walked through the park, pulling his jacket sleeve down further than needed. The Blond looked around and sat on a bench next to a brunette girl who was sketching while tapping her foot to the beat of the music that was far too loud, as Ludwig could hear it through her ear buds. She didn't seem to notice Ludwig, so he peered over her shoulder and raised his eyebrows at the drawing. It was interesting. In all honesty, Ludwig could become lost in that drawing trying to figure out how one part connected to another. The girl's pencil scratched hard against the paper and Ludwig sat back watching the girl when his eyes trailed to her face. Her eyes were what captivated him. Not the color but the set determination and hurt, as if she was pushing herself to succeed at what she was doing. What Ludwig saw next was a smudge of dirt on her cheek that stood out from her skin.

Lovina paused and tilted her drawing. It wasn't like what she usually did, but it was nice. Her music blasted in her ears making her feel a bit more calm than before. Turning the volume down and looking around she saw a blond man sitting next to her staring straight ahead deep in thought. Lovina started to put her notepad in her bag when the male turned to her. The Italian girl stood and the blond followed suit and slowly reached out with his hand and paused hovering about Lovina's cheek before pressing his thumb against her face. Without thinking Lovina slammed her foot into the blond's shin and screamed loudly, "Why are you touching my face you blond creep?"

Ludwig grabbed his leg and jumped back hissing in pain. "You had dirt on your face!" He exclaimed falling backwards, as the girl drew her leg back to kick him again. "Gimme one-ah good reason I shouldn't beat-ah the crap outta you!" she yelled her accent distracting Ludwig from what she was actually saying. The German snapped to attention when the brunette smacked his head with her book. "Hey idiota, are you listening to me?"

Lovina crossed her arms as the blond stood. "I apologize but you had-"

"-Dirt on my face. I know stupid." Lovina said finishing his sentence before sighing. The blond shifted and rubbed his arm nervously. "My name is Ludwig, I am sorry about earlier."

Lovina nodded feeling her cheeks turn pink. "So? Why does your name matter to me jerk?" Ludwig stepped forward and pulled up his jacket sleeve so Lovina could read the bold print. Her hazel eyes widened and she held her arm out saying, "No way…"

Ludwig nodded and Lovina swallowed and breathed in. "I'm Lovina." Ludwig nodded and smiled. "Can I go get ice? You can really kick."

Lovina smirked her blush not fading. "I try to make a really strong first impression."

Ludwig noted with a forced smile, "I think the impression is going to leave a bruise for quite some time."

 **A.N.** What do you people think? I'll still take requests but only if they are accompanied by words or a setting. Until next time - Neko


	13. PrussiaXFemale Canada

**A.N.** Hi people! I've been really tired lately and haven't found time to really write anything but I'm giving this to you. This chapter is for **fishstick1999**. I'm also working on two other fanfics so I'll be busy writing those as well as this one while keeping up with my classes. On that lovely note, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Gilbert groaned in boredom as his friend Antonio kept talking about his girlfriend while music blasted through the car's speakers. Gilbert and his friends, Antonio and Francis, had chosen to spend their weekend at the movies, but being the cheapskate he was, Gil had insisted on going to the dollar store for snacks. Francis parked and turned to his albino friend who was stuffing large bags of Skittles and M&Ms in his backpack.

"Do you really need all zat? It's not like zey don't sell snacks here." Francis stated rolling his eyes and running a hand through his blond hair as Gilbert started his argument.

"Franny! I'm not spending twenty bucks on food when I can–" "—spend ten for the same amount or more." Francis sighed and Antonio shoved his face into the front seat where the other two were.

"Does it really matter? I wanna get going!" The Spaniard grinned and grabbed his own bag of snacks while Francis and Gilbert hopped out of the car. Gilbert grinned and shoved a bottle of coke in his pack while his friends started towards the entrance to buy their tickets.

Meg sighed as she pushed her way into the theater and sat down in the top row. She had been overlooked four times when she was trying to buy tickets and six times at the concession stand where she had bought a large popcorn. The Canadian girl played with one of her twin ponytails as she waited for the previews to start when three males entered the theater laughing and joking around. The lights were dim but Meg could've sworn that she knew one of the men. But her attention was directed elsewhere as her phone started vibrating with a text from her sister.

Gilbert grinned as he sat down next to a cute blonde girl who was messing with her phone. The white haired male turned to joke with Toni who had sat down next to him leaving Francis on the end. As the previews started, Gilbert started munching on his candy and taking swigs from his soda while the girl crunched on some of her popcorn. After the first ten minutes of the actual movie Gilbert poked the girl who looked up at him questioningly as he asked, "I'll trade you some popcorn for a bag of Skittles?"

Meg smiled at the red-eyed boy and nodded, exchanging the snacks without talking. The film itself was poorly made, and Meg wondered why she chose to see this show when there were plenty of others that were far better. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, Meg's work and classes were running her into the ground. In seconds the blonde girl was asleep, a bucket of popcorn in her lap, and a half-eaten bag of Skittles in her cup holder.

Gilbert snorted at a bad joke in the movie while Francis choked on his drink and Toni just grinned. The three had been having a good time so far, and Gil had assumed that they would just keep laughing at the poor quality of the show and the horrid dialog when he felt something press against his left shoulder.

Glancing down, he saw the blonde girl he was sitting next to breathing lightly, her eyes closed, and her head leaning against Gilbert, using him as a pillow. The albino's first thought was to wake her but he smiled. She was rather cute with long honey-blonde hair in twin tails. Her glasses were perched awkwardly on her face, carefully Gilbert slid them off and hooked them to his shirt. The girl shifted until she was just leaning against the self-proclaimed Prussian entirely. Feeling his face flush, Gilbert turned back to the movie and tried not to move too much while he joked with Antonio.

When the movie ended Antonio and Francis stood up, not noticing Gilbert's situation.

"Uh guys? Help?" The brunette and blond looked at each other and laughed turning to go, leaving their white-haired friend.

"H-hey! Guys! Where're you going?" Gil hissed and Francis waved him off. "We'll wait in ze lobby. Have fun with your sleeping beauty."

Gilbert threw an empty bottle of coke at the Frenchman, who easily dodged.

"Traitors! You're being un-awesome!" Gilbert said as his two buddies left. Looking at the girl, he sighed and gently shook her shoulder, to which she groaned and sat up tiredly, mumbling sleepily, "What about five more minutes?"

Meg yawned and rubbed her eyes and blinked, her glasses where gone so she couldn't see properly. "Ah I'm sorry! You need these, right?" someone asked, and Meg nodded, taking the glasses from the stranger and realizing it was the boy she traded snacks with. Meg sat up quickly and checked her watch and gaped at the time.

"You kinda fell asleep halfway through the movie."

"I'm sorry did I bother you?" Meg asked shyly, and the guy shrugged before standing up and picking up the trash and wrappers from the ground that the three boys had strewn everywhere. Meg helped as the boy talked about what she had missed, which apparently wasn't much, and asked her name.

"Oh I'm Meg! Well actually I'm Marguerite but I like Meg." The boy grinned and nodded.

Gilbert turned and walked with the girl out of the theater saying, "My name's Gilbert. The awesome Gilbert!" Meg laughed and stretched, pulling her jacket off and tying it around her waist. Gilbert's eyes widened as he glimpsed the words stamped on Meg's forearm. He shook his head. No way. Impossible.

Meg turned to Gilbert stating, "I'd like to do something for letting me nap on you. I'm sure that was bothersome."

"Huh? Uh oh well I do kinda have a question for ya Maggie."

Meg felt her cheeks redden at the name, and she nodded, signaling for Gilbert to ask away.

"Was this the first thing you said to me?" Gilbert asked rolling his jacket sleeve up enough for Meg to see the black words on his wrist. She felt her mouth move to say something, but no words came out as she held her own arm out for her and Gil to read.

Gilbert felt panicked, then excited as a smile broke across Meg's face. The albino grabbed the small blonde and wrapped her in a tight hug.

A little way away Francis smirked as Antonio rambled on until spotting the two soul mates.

"Wow! Gil struck lucky didn't he?" Antonio exclaimed while Francis crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"I think my cousin and best friend should have a bit of alone time."

 **A.N.** What do you think? R &R please! I'll accept requests only if they are accompanied by soul-words or a setting. Until next time! - Neko


	14. GermanyXFemale Italy

**A.N.** I'M STILL ALIVE! Sorry for not updating on time (a month isn't THAT bad…right?), but I had craziness with my speech class, and a bunch of other crud came up, and here we are. Also please check out my other Hetalia story, 'House of Cards'. The readers who requested this are **Guest, CrystalGem,** and **Shiori Kudo**. With all that in mind, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Hetalia.**

Science. The subject wasn't one of Feliciana's best areas of school, but she knew enough to pass the class. The teacher was writing on the white board about something involving isotopes when the Italian girl started doodling in the margins of her notes. The classroom she was in wasn't in bad condition, but it was just old, so to keep the door closed someone would have to lock it for it to stay in place. Sighing Feliciana wondered why there couldn't be a longer lunch time, or a nap club – she'd be amazing at that, when she felt the urge to go.

-LINEBREAK-

Ludwig nodded in agreement with what the teacher was saying as his hand automatically took notes. The blond German sat in the front of the class and although this made it easier for him to pay attention, he had to spin around and look every time someone said something. A small accented voice from the back turned everyone's attention to it, including Ludwig's, as a ponytailed girl asked to use the restroom. Standing the girl made it to the door and tried unlocking it, just to fail. There were two locks on the door and Ludwig pointed at the upper one.

"It's that one." She tried again. "No the other one," he said before standing up to unlock it himself when the girl turned to him, announcing, "I just wanna pee!"

-LINEBREAK-

Feliciana was close to crying in frustration as the blond boy unlocked the door and she darted out, not noticing the male following her. After doing her business, she saw the blond standing outside the classroom fidgeting.

"Ciao! Thank-a you for earlier!"

"Huh? Oh no problem, I just wanted to show you something," The male said, color rising to his cheeks as Feliciana grinned, nodding enthusiastically. The male shoved his right arm at Feli, and she glanced down at his wrist. On it were inscribed the words, "I just wanna pee!"

Ludwig didn't know what to do now. Should he say something? His thoughts were cut short by the girl launching herself at him in a hug as she blabbered excitedly about the situation. Maybe he should just talk to her and treat her to lunch.

 **A.N.** Yep! Short, I know. This is actually what happened in my classroom. No lie. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Here's the list of the upcoming chapters: RusAme, AmeriPan, PruHun, AusHun, AmeBel and PruAus. Until next time - Neko


	15. AmericaXFemale Russia

**A.N.** Hello! It is now time for *holds up sign* SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING! Please check out my other story 'House of Cards' *end of shameless self-advertising.* Last week was a crazy week, and I mean CRAZY. On Sunday and Monday, I got sick, Tuesday and Wednesday, I had an ear infection, and on Thursday after my friend's musical, I came down with PINK EYE! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN TO A PERSON IN ONE WEEK?! So this idea came from my Mom, I just changed a few things around (setting, situation, reasons…etc) but the words are the same. So without further ado, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Alfred glanced around the store where he worked and sighed. Working at the game store had seemed like a good idea. The pay was decent; he had plenty to talk with customers about; and his friend Kiku worked the same shift. Today of all days business was slow, and Alfred had been slouching in the front area while Kiku was in the back messing around when Alfred started poking at his soulmate words.

As Alfred thought about it, they were actually kinda funny. They were three words in total, but Alfred couldn't ever think of where this kind of conversation would pop up, when a girl pushed her way into the store. Alfred straightened and pretended to look busy while he read a Marvel comic book under the counter.

-LINEBREAK-

Anya glanced around the game shop and proceeded to browse through a row of games, hoping she hadn't been followed. Anya didn't really think about why she had come in here when she realized she was being followed, but she did. The girl of Russian decent wouldn't say she knew for sure if the man was a stalker, but he was creepy enough. Anya looked up from the game she was examining and at the blond man behind the counter.

He was kinda cute but looked like he could take on anyone who got him mad. Just as Anya was about to go talk to him, the man who had been following her entered the store and wandered over to a game shelf. In a panic Anya walked to the counter, gaining the blond's attention.

He looked up and smiled a big grin and asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Anya glanced from the corner of her eye at the man who was approaching them when she whispered, "Kiss me quick!"

-LINEBREAK-

Alfred blinked at the girl's request and saw the man approaching them and everything clicked. True, the American wasn't the brightest, but he could tell when someone was panicking or was being followed.

Pointing a glare at the man, Alfred bent down and pecked the girl on the cheek.

"You need anything else sweetheart?" Alfred asked the girl, letting his accent slip into a southern drawl that usually intimidated strangers. The man backed up and left the shop in a hurry after meeting Alfred's glare.

-LINEBREAK-

Anya smiled sweetly at the blond. His nametag read 'Alfred,' and it seemed to suit him well.

"Thank you," Anya said, rummaging around in her bag for a way to repay him.

"Hey no problem! But uh, can I ask you something?" Anya nodded at Alfred and waited. Quickly the blond male held his arm out to her and with a grin asked, "You said this right? Right? You totally did!"

Anya nodded and looked at her own forearm on which was written, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Holding her arm out for Alfred to see, she said, "My name is Anya. And yes, I did find what I was looking for."

 **A.N.** Yes this is similar to the USUK chapter but I ran out of ideas for this ship. I might've forgotten to mention this but I do accept crack ships. I have a list of ships to come so here they are: AmeriPan, PruHun, AusHun, AmeBel, PruAus, and LietPol. I'll accept ships as long as they come with a prompt, words, or something along those lines. Anyway, until next time! – Neko


	16. AmericaXFemale Japan

**A.N.** Guess who's baaaack! This chapter is for **CrystalGem18** , I really hope you enjoy this! I got the idea for the words from an episode of 'Love Boat. Yes I watch that show; don't judge me. Anyway, I hope this is ok! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Sakura had no idea how she had been roped into this. The young Asian girl was sitting at the bar on a cruise ship after her friends had abandoned her to go flirt with some of the better-looking passengers. This was rather normal for Sakura. She was quiet and didn't like to participate in loud activities that involved going someplace. The only reason she was on this cruise was because her friends had an extra ticket and had basically dragged her onto the ship.

Sighing, the Japanese girl rubbed her arm where her words were neatly printed. Sakura didn't expect anything good to come from meeting her soulmate. She was quiet and reserved. For all she knew he could hate that kind of personality.

Grabbing her drink glass, Sakura took another sip before the bartender Sadik moved out from behind the counter and a blond man took his place.

"Sorry man, I was stuck in one of the cabins fixing a clogged toilet. What I wanna know is how the kid got a hat and a toy train down there."

Sadik made a look of disgust before replying, "Well I don't. The sink isn't working. Can you get that repaired in 30 minutes?"

The handyman dropped his toolbox rather unceremoniously on the counter and crouched down to take a look at the problem.

"Oh heck I can fix this in 10 minutes!" The blond stretched a hand out towards his toolbox, saying, "Hand me a screwdriver would ya?"

Sakura felt her mouth drop open. She grabbed a flathead screwdriver from the box and placed the handle in the man's hand but didn't let go. The blond poked his head up and looked at Sakura as he asked, "May I help you miss?"

Sakura nodded. No words came to her mind, and in a small panic she blurted, "Can I help with anything?"

The blond man was about to answer when he paused and stood up. Wiping his hands on his dirty shirt, he smiled and extended one and asked, "Are you who I think you are?"

Sakura held out her arm for the blue eyed male to see; a smile broke out across both their faces. The blond practically leaped across the counter and hugged Sakura saying, "I'm Alfred. What's your name?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "My name is Sakura."

Alfred did a quick fist pump and grinned wider. "Dang, you're cute!"

The Asian girl felt her cheeks turn red when she gasped and pointed behind the counter of the bar where water had started gushing from the sink.

Alfred turned and looked at the situation as he laughed, "Well that's not good now is it? So can I have some help?"

 **A.N.** I think it's cute, what do you guys think about it? As always, I love hearing your ideas, comments, requests and places on where I can improve! Until next time! - Ryuu


	17. PrussiaXHungary

**A.N.** Dang I'm on a roll! I'm cranking these things out really quickly! *AND NOW SOME MORE SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!* I know I've done this before but, please check out my other story "House of Cards." I would really appreciate it! *END OF SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!*

This ship was requested by guest reader **EmeraldCake** , I hope you like this. PruHun is always a ship I enjoy, but actually coming up with an idea for this was really fun! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Elizabeta had been having a bad day. First her car wouldn't start, so she had to carpool at the last minute last minute with her friend Michelle. Then her boss had loaded a project on her that should've been given to her coworker Vlad who was better suited for the project. Then on top of all that her project partner Roderich, bailed leaving all the work for her to do. Simply put, she was having a VERY BAD DAY.

Elizabeta grimaced as she packed up her things from her cubicle and started to leave, only to find that it had started raining. Growling, the woman looked around for someone who would share an umbrella with her so she could make it to the bus stop. The only person the woman of Hungarian decent could see was the albino man who worked in the real estate office next to her building.

Elizabeta sighed and yelled over the rain, "May I share your umbrella please?"

The white haired man glanced at her and started to turn and walk away when Elizabeta snapped. Throwing her hands in the air she yelled, "You're just as bad as stupid Roderich for leaving all the work for me to do!"

The man paused at this, turned around, and walked to Elizabeta and handed her the umbrella a smirk lighting up his face. The brunette girl sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, can you just walk me to the–hey!"

The albino had turned and run into the cold rain, leaving Elizabeta with the umbrella and at a loss for words.

-LINEBREAK-

Gilbert whooped in excitement as the water pelted his face and plastered his shirt to his torso. As he reached his shared apartment he slowed down and allowed himself time to laugh. The girl had said his words.

Gilbert allowed himself to jump in a few puddles in celebration. He had always liked the brunette girl; he just never had a chance to talk to her. Either she was busy and didn't have the time to listen, or Gilbert was busy and would have the threat of being fired held over his head if he didn't complete his work.

The self-proclaimed Prussian kicked off his shoes as he entered the apartment he shared with his friends Antonio and Francis. The blond of the trio had screamed when he saw his mud covered friend while Antonio had laughed and high-fived Gilbert.

After washing off and explaining to his friends what happened to him, Gilbert was attacked by Antonio in a rib-crushing hug while Francis rubbed his chin in thought.

"Wait, did you say you just ran off?" Francis asked, looking at Gilbert questioningly.

Gilbert nodded saying, "Yeah. Why does that matter–oh." The albino pushed Antonio away and let his head bang against the table.

"I didn't say anything to her. She doesn't know I'm her soulmate. How unawesome."

Gilbert's two friends tried to comfort him, but Gilbert chose to sulk for the rest of the night. He'd talk to her the next day.

-LINEBREAK-

It had been a week since Elizabeta had talked to the albino, and she still hadn't returned his umbrella. Usually she'd just drop the item off at his office and leave, but she wanted to give it to him in person. Sighing, she stood and stretched before grabbing her wallet so she could go eat lunch at a café near her work.

As she walked the short distance, Elizabeta passed various shops and restaurants when she heard a crash and a shout from behind her. Turning, Elizabeta's green eyes widened as the albino man ran up to her panting. Looking around, he must've come from the pizza place.

The red eyed man inhaled and started talking quickly. "So I kinda really like you and I think you're my soulmate."

Elizabeta blinked as the man gasped for breath. The green-eyed woman smiled and held out her left forearm for the albino to read. He started to grin like a fool as he saw the scrawling handwriting on her arm.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!" He said merrily. Elizabeta smiled, "I'm Elizabeta. It took you an entire week just to talk to me? That has to be a record somewhere!"

 **A.N.** Well, that's that! As always, I love prompts, requests, words suggestions, and any other things you can fit in reviews! Until next time! - Retso


	18. AustriaXHungary

**A.N.** Hello! So the last chapter was PruHun but this chapter is – drum roll please – AusHun! In all honesty I like Nyotalia! AusHun better than the regular AusHun but I think I did well with this. I'm actually watching _Star Trek_ while I write this, *laughs* and Spock is mind melding with a robot! I'm going to be updating these during the week too, so be on the lookout for when I update! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Roderich fought the urge to grab his phone and call his annoying coworker. The man of Austrian decent had a job playing the piano at a high quality restaurant, and he enjoyed it. Roderich loved the piano, but there were limits to this. After playing for over three hours Roderich was tired, hungry, and really needed to use the bathroom.

As his fingers flew over the keys with a mind of their own, the brunette looked around the restaurant, looking at the people. There were some girls chatting happily while they flirted with their waiter, a few awkward couples on a group date, and an elderly couple who were enjoying their meal and talking quietly. But what caught Roderich's eye was the couple at the table closest to him.

The woman of the couple was lovely, she looked lively, and appeared to be happy to be here on what Roderich assumed to be a date. On the other hand, the man was someone Roderich had seen far too many times. He was a man named Sadik. He had already been to the restaurant three times in the week with three different women.

Glancing around, Roderich saw Gilbert hadn't come to switch shifts with him yet, so the brunette kept playing even though all he wanted to do was warn the woman about Sadik and his inclinations.

-LINEBREAK-

Elizabeta smiled as she ordered from her menu, pointing excitedly at what she wanted. Her waiter, a sweet man called Toris, took note of what and how she wanted everything. But when Sadik ordered, Toris shut down and acted indifferently towards the Turkish man.

"This is a nice place. Thank you for taking me Sadik," Elizabeta said sweetly, smiling. Sadik waved Toris away. "Yeah, I've been here once or twice with coworkers, and I thought you'd like it."

Elizabeta nodded and looked around before Sadik said, "I hate this song. Go tell the pianist to do something else."

Elizabeta nodded and asked, "What song do you want?"

Sadik shrugged and offhandedly said, "Anything, as long as it isn't this boring."

Elizabeta stood, feeling a little miffed that her date was telling her to request a song when it was Sadik who didn't like the music.

 _He's not very gentlemanly,_ Elizabeta thought about the Turk as she approached the pianist. The musician looked over at her and nodded for her to come closer. As she opened her mouth to speak the pianist spoke quickly and quietly enough for Elizabeta to barely hear but fast enough that she could've missed it.

"You're the fourth date he's had this week."

-LINEBREAK-

Roderich turned back to the keys and said at a normal level of volume, "Did you want Mozart's Piano Sonata No.11? Or would you prefer Liszt's Transcendental Étude No. 4?"

The woman blinked and looked back at Sadik before saying, "Mozart please. Excuse me, I have to go punch someone's face in."

Roderich smirked and whispered, "Wait until he starts complaining about the other patrons and the staff. He's a real jerk to Toris and Raivis."

The green-eyed woman nodded and smiled before she strode off and sat back down. Roderich had made it through a few more songs when Gilbert showed up, panting and dressed more casually than Roderich. The albino took the place of the brunette at the piano.

Gilbert didn't play as professionally as Roderich. Instead, he modified all the pieces he was given and changed the songs. In a way, Roderich respected Gilbert. It was amazing that he had the ability to do such a thing, but most of the time Roderich just griped at Gilbert for changing the pieces.

Instead of leaving, Roderich chose to stay and see how the girl's and Sadik's date ended. It was amazing.

-LINEBREAK-

Elizabeta forced another smile. Why didn't she see it earlier? This guy was a complete jerk wad. True to the pianist's word, Sadik had started complaining about how the couples eating there were stupid and how slow the service was. He even tried to trip Toris.

Elizabeta noticed the change in music and turned her head to see the brunette pianist standing against the wall, watching her. Looking back at Sadik, Elizabeta chose to start making him pay.

"So Sadik, have you ever been on a date here before?" She asked sweetly, Sadik coughed and pounded on his chest after taking a swig of his drink.

"Uh, no. just with coworkers. Why?"

Elizabeta smiled. More realization hit her as she remembered her friend Bella had been on a date here a couple of days ago.

"Really? My friend Bella came here just the other day. She said it was very nice and that her date was very kind."

Sweat poured off Sadik as Elizabeta kept talking. Looking at the pianist, Elizabeta saw a smile of satisfaction on his face. When she focused on them, all the staff were smiling at Sadik's misfortune of being on a date with Elizabeta.

"And there are three more things I want to leave with you tonight." Elizabeta announced loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"You are a lying, cheating, player who doesn't deserve the service of the staff here!" Elizabeta yelled. Sadik stood up and stomped to her side of the table, snarling insults, when Elizabeta shifted her stance and slammed her fist into the Turk's nose.

"That's the second thing I'm leaving you with tonight." Elizabeta said. Grabbing her things as she started off towards the brunette pianist, she announced, "And the third thing is the bill. I'm not buying."

-LINEBREAK-

Roderich smirked at Sadik as he cradled his nose. A few feet away Gilbert had fallen off the piano bench and was rolling on the floor, cackling like a maniac. The woman smiled as she approached Roderich, and he pulled her aside.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, and Roderich nodded.

"What are your words? Mine are what you said to me about Sadik having been here before."

Roderich nodded, a feeling of happiness growing in him as he pulled up his jacket sleeve and showed the words to the brunette woman.

"I think we make a good match," Roderich said, smiling.

 **A.N.** There we go! I had to add Prussia because…Prussia! Until next time! - Neko


	19. AmericaXBelarus

**A.N.** Wassup guys? How have your weeks been? I'm just gonna say a few things in regards to requests. #1 Please don't request a pair I have already written, it's hard for me to try and write something for a ship I have already done. #2 If you have a prompt, setting, or words to go with your request (or just a prompt, setting, pair, or words) please let me know as I love using ideas that you guys give me. That's all I can think of for now, but I'd really appreciate it if you just keep these in mind! Thank you to all who read this! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Alfred stood with his sister next to the changing rooms of the store they were in.

"I understand you wanna get stuff for summer, but why do I hafta come?" Alfred whined. Meg lightly smacked him, replying, "I need your opinion! Why else would I bring you?"

Alfred smirked and said, "Because I'm awesome?"

"Not a chance," Meg called over her shoulder as she entered one of the rooms with an armful of clothes.

Looking around, Alfred started looking through other things Meg might like when a girl grabbed his arm and said, "There you are; here take these," and dumped a bunch of summer dresses in his arms. Alfred was about to say something about the girl's attitude when she started walking away. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, still walking away.

Alfred shrugged and took off after the cute girl. The American boy spent the next half hour with her as she held up clothes and either put them back on the rack or threw them at Alfred to catch. It was when she turned and actually looked at him that she asked, "Who are you?"

Alfred smiled and replied, "I'm your pack mule. You gave me these and told me to come, so I did."

The blonde girl's indigo eyes widened slightly, and she pushed her band bracelets out of the way to look at something on her arm. It clicked in Alfred's mind, and he turned over his bare arm for the girl and himself to look at. Their words matched. The two stood in the middle of the store in a silent shock until Alfred dropped what he was holding and pulled the girl into a hug.

"I'm Alfred! What's your name?" he asked excitedly, looking the girl over.

"N-Natalya. I'm Natalya," she said simply. Pushing away, she bent down to pick up what Alfred dropped.

"So who did you think I was anyway?" the blond boy asked, and Natalya gave a small smile. "My brother. I dragged him here to help me shop."

Alfred laughed and exclaimed, "That's what my sister did! Wait, my sister…SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Alfred yelled and stood to run back to the changing rooms when Natalya held him back. Pulling a sharpie from her pocket, she scribbled a phone number on Alfred's arm and said, "I'll be the one to kill you if you don't call me later."

Alfred smiled and pecked Natalya on the cheek, causing her to turn red. To Alfred, she was perfect.

Back at the changing rooms, Meg was busy talking with a tall man with a scarf who was waiting for his sister to come back.

 **A.N.** I think it's cute. What do you guys think? Anyway as always, I love reviews and until next time! - Neko


	20. PrussiaXFemale Austria

**A.N.** Hello again! I just finished watching the BEST kdrama ever! It's called 'Descendents of the Sun' and I just oh—*falls to ground in happiness* Anyways, this was requested by a guest. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Sophia glanced around the café and sighed. Her friend had set her up on a blind date, and Sophia had reluctantly agreed. The brunette girl looked around the building again. She had been told her date, a boy named Daniel, would be sitting alone, waiting for her, wearing a hoodie. Other than that, the Austrian girl had no idea what her date looked like or if he knew who she was. All the people in the café didn't fit the description that Sophia was given, and the brunette was about to give up when she saw a flash of white in a back corner.

Moving so she could get a better view, Sophia saw a white haired boy sitting alone, wearing a blue hoodie, and tapping furiously on his laptop. That had to be Daniel. If not, Sophia had been stood up and she refused to accept that. Walking up to the male she asked, "Excuse me, are you Daniel?"

The male looked up and said, "If that's who you want me to be."

-LINEBREAK-

Gilbert was internally freaking out. There was a pretty girl who said his words and all he could do was respond with a pick up line? The albino wanted to smack himself but resisted the urge and motioned for the girl to sit down.

"I'm Sophia. I'm sorry about this. Blind dates never seemed interesting, but Bella thought we'd get along."

Gilbert grinned and said, "At least you have the honor of meeting the awesome me."

Sophia smiled a bit and asked, "So what do people do on blind dates? Talk about interests?"

Gilbert shrugged at her, "I'm just as clueless as you are! Let's start with what you said, what kind of, um, music do you like?"

At the question, Sophia's eyes lit up and she went into great detail describing how she played piano and violin.

"That's awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, "I can play the flute, probably not at your level, but I can."

As time passed, Gilbert realized that the two had been at the café for a good hour. Now would be a good time to tell her he wasn't Daniel and that he was actually her soulmate. As the red eyed boy was about to tell Sophia, her phone gave a 'bing' sound.

-LINEBREAK-

Sophia looked at the text twice and then a third time to make sure she wasn't imagining what was going on. It was from Bella saying, _"Sorry Daniel couldn't make it. You wanna reschedule?"_

Sophia looked up at the boy and placed her phone in front of him so he could read the text before sitting back and crossing her arms. The male laughed nervously and looked at Sophia and said, "You're not gonna believe this but," he pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and held his arm out for Sophia to read the words on it. Opening her mouth, no words came out and the Austrian girl tugged the sleeve of her sweater up for the albino to read.

The white haired male laughed and did a victory dance in his seat while saying, ""I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"If you knew it, why didn't you say something sooner?" Sophia asked, not meeting the male's eyes. The boy shrugged and laughed before saying, "I wanted to see how long I could go without you noticing! Anyway, I'm Gilbert!"

Sophia looked at Gilbert's outstretched hand and scoffed at it.

"I'm not shaking the hand of a liar." She snapped, crossing her arms and turning away from her soulmate. Gilbert just cackled and asked, "Can I treat you to something as an apology? It's on the awesome me!"

Sophia smiled at Gilbert's use of 'awesome' and nodded. The blind date wasn't too bad after all.

 **A.N.** Done! What do you guys think? And before I forget, I'm not taking any more requests at the moment. I still have nine chapters to write, so until I give the 'ok', all requests will be ignored and not placed on the waiting list. Here's the waiting list so you guys know what to expect: PRussia, LietPol, PrussiaXMonaco, AmeLiet, FrUK, HongIce, LietBel, TaiPain, and PruMano. Thanks for reading and until next time! - Neko


	21. RussiaXFemale Prussia

**A.N.** What's up guys? Sorry for not updating sooner, things at my place have been busy! I hope you yuns like this one, I really liked the idea, I just hope I did the couple justice. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Ivan had stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her say them. Ivan had always been traveling, so it only made sense that his words were something a flight attendant would say. "Welcome aboard; have a nice flight!"

As a traveling businessman, Ivan had heard those words so many times it wasn't funny, but this girl was different. She was gorgeous with blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled. Ivan knew she was the one. Starting to move again, he said to her sweetly, "It's nice to meet you."

The girl smiled and nodded, "You too, enjoy your flight."

As Ivan passed her, he saw the blonde's words on her arm and his heart sank. They weren't what he said. The girl wasn't his soulmate. Sighing, Ivan unhappily located his seat in a row next to an albino girl who was sprawled out in her seat with big headphones on. As she had already taken the window seat, Ivan squeezed into the middle one after putting his carryon in the overhead compartment. The white haired girl looked him over but didn't say anything to him as the other passengers took their seats.

As they took off some flight attendants went around saying the same thing to each passenger, "Welcome aboard, have a nice flight."

Ivan shifted a bit in his seat and the girl next to him tapped his shoulder and said sarcastically, "Welcome aboard, have a nice flight! What a dumb thing to say! I mean, I sure wasn't welcomed aboard. I had to be checked at the security point like four times 'cause I didn't know I had loose change in these pants!"

The girl laughed and Ivan pushed away from her a bit. The girl smiled and lightly punched his shoulder saying, "Don't be so uptight! My name's Julchen. Looks like we're seat buddies for the flight!"

"Nice to meet you comrade."

The albino grinned and put her headphones back on. The rest of the flight was filled with Julchen and Ivan talking or minding their own business. A couple hours into the flight, the red-eyed girl had fallen asleep and had leaned up against Ivan, using him as a pillow.

Ivan sighed and smiled at the girl as she shifted in her sleep and her blanket slid off her. Ivan started to pull it back up for her when he saw the words on her arm. Ivan gently shook Julchen and she stirred, mumbling about yellow canaries.

"What is it? Did we land or something?" Quickly she sat up and asked, "Is the plane crashing? Were we hijacked by terrorists?"

Ivan shook his head and let Julchen read the words on his arm. "What about them? I mean, other than the fact that…oh"

Realization passed through Julchen when Ivan gently pulled her arm up for her to see. Ivan smiled slightly at her expression as she looked back and forth between him and the words inscribed on their arms.

"This is…AWESOME!" Julchen screamed, the other passengers looked irritated as the white haired girl made a fuss about meeting her soulmate on a plane.

"This is too cool! Let's introduce ourselves again! I'm the awesome Julchen!"

Ivan smiled and replied, "I'm Ivan. Aren't you happy we didn't meet at the baggage claim?"

 **A.N.** I don't care what anyone thinks, I think this is cute! I'm only taking a few requests at the moment, so don't count on all of them getting done in a timely fashion. Until next time - Neko


	22. LithuaniaXFemale Poland

**A.N.** Hey people! This pair was requested by **asdfghjkl** , I hope you like it! LietPol is adorable and I love Lithuania in the anime and manga so I'm excited to write this chapter! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Toris slowed his car as he reached the entrance of the store. His friend Eduard turned to him and said, "Give me five minutes and I'll be out with him. Wait here okay?"

Toris nodded and watched Eduard dash into the store. The two were babysitting a kid named Peter with their friend Raivis when they needed to go to the store for juice boxes and snacks. Raivis had volunteered to stay at the house and clean up the mess Peter made, while Toris and Eduard took Peter with them to the store in search of the groceries when they had forgotten the child and left without him.

When Toris and Eduard realized Peter wasn't with them they had panicked and made an illegal U-turn to retrieve the boy. waiting for Peter and Eduard to return, Toris tapped the steering wheel nervously and heard the passenger door open. Turning to his right, he started to say, "That was fast—"

"DRIVE!" The blonde girl in the seat next to him yelled. Toris blinked and started to ask why when the girl just yelled for him to get moving. The Lithuanian shot the car forward and was on the road when he started asking questions rapidly, "Who are you? Why are you in my car?"

The girl flipped her short blonde hair out of her face and laughed, "Like, you totally asked those questions in the wrong order. It's 'Why are you in my car?' and then "Who are you?'."

Toris looked at the girl with an expression of slight horror. She had to be crazy.

"But, like, for real, I was being chased by this guy," the girl said, examining her pink nails before adjusting her pink sweater. Toris pulled into a parking lot and turned to the girl asking, "Why were you being chased? And why did you jump in a random person's car?! People just don't do that!"

The blonde laughed and said, "You really need to loosen up and have some fun!"

Toris pushed his sleeves up and leaned back to try and calm down as the girl kept talking. "Also, my name is Filipina, just in case you were, like, wondering."

"I'm Toris." The brunette boy said weakly and turned to Filipina to ask what she wanted when she interrupted him again by shrieking and then saying, "Like, OMG have you seen that?"

Toris looked where Filipina was pointing at his arm, and he smiled before replying, "Just like yours, that's been there since I was born."

"No. Like, do you know what this means?" Filipina asked, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leaned closer to the Lithuanian.

"Um, no?" Toris said, uncertain what the green-eyed girl was trying to get at when she sighed dramatically, held her arm out, and pulled the pink fuzzy sweater back for him to see her words. Blinking, Toris read them and then looked back at his own words, or more appropriately, word.

Filipina sat back and smiled at Toris who returned the smile shyly. "I'm Toris," the brunette said. Filipina laughed and replied, "I know, silly!"

Meanwhile, back at the store Eduard was standing at the entrance with Peter, wondering where the heck Toris had gone.

 **A.N.** I really liked this idea and I think Poland and Lithuania were the best characters to give this scenario. Tell me whatcha think and I hope you keep reading! Until next time - Neko


	23. PrussiaXMonaco

**A.N.** Hey guys! So for starters, I am updating during the week, so don't forget to go check out some chapters you might've missed! I got the idea for this one from the Whisper App (crazy things people said in their sleep) and I thought this one was funny so I made it into this pairing *le shrug*. This was requested by **101stellastella** , I hope you like it! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lucille sighed as her cousin Francis answered the door. The Frenchman and his two roommates were having a party to celebrate their anniversary of doing something stupid and Lucille was invited to come. Truthfully, Lucille didn't enjoy gatherings of any kind. She only came this time to see what people thought of her new recipe.

Inside the house there were people eating, dancing, and doing other crazy things. After handing the container of dip she had brought to Francis, Lucille found herself hiding in a back corner of the room, talking with a boy named Matthew and a girl called Bella.

Looking around, Lucille caught a glimpse of her cousin and his two friends. The blonde girl shifted uncomfortably and tried to keep to herself as the night progressed. In the end, Lucille was one of the last people still in the house helping to clean up. Francis and Matthew were cleaning up the kitchen while Bella and Antonio were taking care of the other rooms. Lucille had volunteered to take care of the living room, only to find that it was the messiest of the rooms.

The blonde noticed that Francis' other roommate, Gilbert, was passed out on the couch, muttering in his sleep. So Lucille started to work on her own. As she cleaned around the albino, she caught wind of what he was saying in his sleep and had to suppress giggles.

"I don't want tacos…no…I said I don't want tacos…fine maybe four…no I don't want mayo…hold the mayo…"

Without warning, the albino sat up and shouted at Lucille, "I SAID HOLD THE MAYONNAISE!"

The blonde girl blinked as the albino shook his head and blinked. Lucille put down the bag she was using to collect trash and asked, "What?"

Gilbert flushed red and started to try and explain, but somewhere he slipped form English into German. Lucille rolled her eyes and reached out to flick the red-eyed boy on the forehead. Calmly she pulled up her sweater sleeve and said, "I was wondering who would say something this ridiculous to someone they just met. Now I know."

Gilbert grinned and held out his own arm, that had only one word on it. "This has driven me crazy, you know?"

Lucille laughed, "What did you expect me to say after an outburst like that? I'm Lucille. Francis' cousin."

Gilbert grinned and introduced himself. "I knew Franny had some good looking relatives, but you take the cake Lucy!"

 **A.N.** I like having Prussia give nicknames to people. I think it's cute. Anyway, I hope yuns liked it! until next time - Neko


	24. AmericaXFemale Lithuania

**A.N.** Hello again! This was requested by a guest, I've never been to a renaissance fair before so I can't vouch for the accuracy of this chapter. I hope you like it even though it's short. Wish me luck guys, I have to go to a ballroom dancing class. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Tiesa glanced around and then back at her friend. According Tiesa's Polish friend, the event was "Like, totes fabulous" and the Lithuanian girl was begged into coming. Filipina went all out on her geekiness and not only made her own outfit for the event, but made one for her brunette friend.

"Like, you look fabulous! Just have fun. Everything here is, like, amazing!"

Tiesa nodded to what Filipina was saying and fiddled with her commoner's skirt.

"Did you really have to do this for me? I was fine in jeans," Tiesa said, but was cut off by Filipina sticking a finger in her face and saying, "It's not the same! Also you're, like, my best friend, so of course I'd do this for you."

With that, the blonde girl spun on her heel and darted away to find something to do, leaving Tiesa alone. Looking around, the brunette girl started walking around and found herself in the middle of a LARP battle.

-LINEBREAK-

Alfred had too much fun at these things. The blond male glimpsed his friends, Gilbert and Matthias, who gave the signal to start their LARP battle as knights. Jumping into action, the three started clashing their swords together in the routine they practiced while Gilbert yelled about a cute brunette girl being the prize of the battle.

In moments, Matthias was "dead" and Alfred and Gilbert were having a duel over the brunette girl who was just standing by and watching the entire thing. Gilbert made his move and Alfred "killed" the albino of the awesome trio. Turning to the brunette girl, Alfred removed his helmet, knelt at the girl's feet, and said, "My lady, I'll be your knight in shining armor."

The girl turned red in the cheeks and looked around before saying, "If that's what you wish."

Alfred grinned and stood up along with Matthias and Gilbert. The brunette girl turned to go when Alfred grabbed her arm and asked, "Good job improvising! The last time we did that Gilbert got slapped by some chick with a frying pan!"

The girl nodded and flicked her braid off her shoulder before holding her right arm out.

"Just tell me if they match yours," the girl said. Alfred leaned looked over the words on the brunette's arm and smiled widely as he said, "It looks like I _am_ your knight in shining armor."

 **A.N.** Again, I've never been to a renaissance fair before, so I can't vouch for the accuracy of what occurred in this chapter. Let me know what you think and I hope you liked it! until next time - Neko


	25. CubaXFemale Canada

**A.N.** I'm back! And I have another pair requested by **RussianChinaDoll** , I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Meg stared out the window of her brother's car. She and Alfred were heading to a get together with some of Alfred's friends. Sitting back, Meg wondered if she'd be ignored like the last time or if someone would try to notice her.

Alfred had the habit of talking over Meg whenever they went out, so the girl usually didn't say much. As they got out of the vehicle, Meg saw some people she knew and some she didn't. Maybe this would be fun.

-LINEBREAK-

Carlos wanted to choke Alfred to get the blond to shut up. When the twins had arrived Carlos tried to ignore Alfred, who wouldn't stop talking for more than five seconds. To say that the brunette boy was irritated was an understatement. Carlos had tried to talk to Alfred's twin sister, but Alfred interrupted by saying, "Meg's shy, so I talk for her!"

Carlos smacked his head and tried talking to Meg again, "So what do you—"

"Dude! I just thought that we should have a burger party sometime!" Alfred interrupted. Carlos growled, and maybe he was imagining it, but he thought he saw Meg getting angry the more her brother spoke over her.

-LINEBREAK-

Meg kicked Alfred in the leg, but he didn't notice as he kept rambling to Carlos about the sizes of burgers and fries at different fast food joints. In frustration, Meg grabbed a pastry from the table next to where they were standing, and shoved it in Alfred's wide-open mouth before grabbing Carlos by the arm and dragging him away from her brother.

"It's about time I got to say something," Meg said to the brunette. The boy nodded and started talking with her. The rest of the time they spent there was Meg and Carlos chatting until Meg asked, "Can I see your words?"

Carlos shrugged and held his arm out for the girl to see. Meg smiled and held her own up saying, "We match!"

Carlos grinned as he realized what that meant.

 **A.N.** I hope yuns liked it! I kinda lost track of what order to update these in. Please review! Until next time - Neko


	26. RomanoXFemale Prussia

**A.N.** Hello again! This pair was requested by **The-Autumn-Goddess** , and it's PruMano! I hope you like this one! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lovino slammed his drink glass down on the counter of the bar and grumbled to himself again. The Italian male had been dumped by his girlfriend that day because she found her soulmate. Lovino was happy for Bella and Antonio–the Spaniard was his best friend–but he was still upset over suddenly being told that he and Bella were done.

Actually, it was Lovino who caused the two to meet. The Italian was meeting with his friend to go over some plans for their business when Bella had shown up and had met Antonio. After that, Bella had talked to him for a quick five minutes about breaking up. The brunette male wasn't going to get mad at Bella or Antonio; Lovino knew dating was a risky deal, but he didn't care until now.

Shaking his head, Lovino brought his drink to his lips again and took a sip. There was no point in brooding over it forever, but the Italian was going to allow himself one night of moping about before he went in to work to face Antonio and tell him he was happy for the Spaniard.

A crash sounded from Lovino's right, and looking over, the brunette saw that an older white haired man had fallen off his stool at the bar and was now lying on the floor laughing. Rolling his eyes, Lovino turned back to his glass as an employee told the man that he needed to leave.

After a few protests from the man, Lovino stood and said, "I'll take the geezer home."

The employee nodded as Lovino finished paying for his drinks and grabbed the old man. As he dragged the man to his truck, Lovino sighed and wondered when this crazy day was going to end.

Lovino was amazed as he started his truck without any mechanical problems for once. He tried to coax an address from the old man, who was flat out drunk. After a few curses, the brunette set out to the location the man had given Lovino. The drive went rather well–the truck didn't stall out, and the air conditioning was working for once.

As Lovino pulled up the big house, the old man laughed and slumped over while mumbling about his granddaughters being home. The Italian got out and started to drag the man to the front door where he rang the bell. After no response he kicked the door repeatedly until it was answered by a white haired girl.

"Old man Fritz! Where were you? That was unawesome of you to not call or anything!"

The girl kept talking to the man as another girl, blonde this time, helped carry the man inside. The albino girl turned to Lovino and punched is shoulder in thanks saying, "Thanks for bringing the geezer home."

Lovino shrugged and said, "Shut up, he was stupid enough to get toasted."

The girl laughed and then grabbed Lovino by the shoulders yelling, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Lovino shrugged and watched as the girl showed her arm with the words on it to Lovino, who took in the meaning of the black print.

"Oh," he said and the girl did a happy jumping dance before saying, "I'm Julchen! What's your name?"

"Lovino," the brunette said a small smile forming on his face as the girl pulled him into the house to talk for a while.

 **A.N.** Prumano is adorable! I hope you all liked it! Until next time - Neko


	27. IcelandXFemale Hong Kong

**A.N.** GUYS. WE'VE PASSED 100 REVIEWS! *falls on floor and gives happy scream* DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME! Anyway, *pulls new chapter from behind back* I have HongIce! This was requested by **asdfghjkl** , I love writing your name out! I hope you guys like it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Emil groaned again as another streak of lightning shot across the sky. The silver haired boy had been trapped under the awning of one of the buildings, waiting for the storm to clear. The Icelander knew his brother was probably wondering where he was and was probably going to call the campus security if Emil didn't show up soon.

"Stupid rain," Emil grumbled. The boy slid down against the wall of the building and started to mess with his phone. Normally he would've called Lukas or texted him, but due to his carelessness Emil hadn't charged his phone, so now he had nothing to do while he waited for the storm to end.

A splashing sound alerted Emil to a new person who had splashed through puddles to get to the awning. Glancing quickly at the figure, Emil saw it was one of the girls from his speech class. The brunette girl had water dripping from her long hair and her bag held to her chest in a vain attempt to keep it from getting wet.

The girl, whom Emil recognized as Ling, set her bag down against the wall a little way down from Emil before pulling out her phone.

-LINEBREAK-

Ling pushed her wet hair back and tried to remember where her siblings would be at this time. Yao would be in his advanced Math class, Kiku in advanced History, Mei would be waiting the storm out with her friends from English Comp, and it was guaranteed that Hyun-Soo and Yong-Soo were in the cafeteria having a ping pong battle over some stupid one–upmanship again.

Flipping through her phone, Ling wondered if she should be annoying and call Yao but she shook the idea from her mind. Glancing over at her silver haired classmate, Ling started dialing a number she knew all too well. Looking at him straight on, Ling asked, "Wanna order pizza?"

-LINEBREAK-

Emil blinked at what Ling had said. Even though the two were in the same class they had never spoken to each other. The Asian girl that Emil had been crushing on for the entire spring term was his soulmate? Without realizing it Emil said, "This is a miracle."

Ling gave Emil a look of confusion before she started to laugh saying, "You want pizza that badly?"

Emil felt his cheeks flush bright red as he stammered to explain himself while Ling finished her call to the pizza joint. The dark haired girl scooted closer to Emil as he explained what he had meant.

"I, uh, well, you said my words and I've kinda liked you since the beginning of the term and—"

Ling cut off Emil by throwing herself at the Icelander, wrapping him in a hug. As the two sat up, Ling and Emil smiled.

-LINEBREAK-

Meanwhile Lukas was at the cafeteria with Berwald, Tino, and Matthias freaking out about where Emil was. During Lukas' panic, Matthias had been placing bets with Tino on which of the Korean brothers would win the heated ping pong match.

 **A.N.** I've been stuck under an awning while it poured at my college, and lemme tell you, it isn't fun. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Until next time- Neko


	28. LithuaniaXBelarus

**A.N.** Guess who's back! I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I'm a huge RWBY fan! I'm dying, waiting for season four to come out! This pair was requested by **Elizabeta Hedervary – Hungary**. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Natalya stood awkwardly as her brother's dance class spun around the floor in some kind of dance. The blonde girl had been invited to a family and friends dance night where they would learn some of the dances that the ballroom dancing class had been practicing. Natalya didn't take the actual lessons due to her class schedule, but her brother Ivan was taking ballroom dancing and had dragged her to the dance.

As the dancers came off the floor for a quick moment to exchange partners, Natalya saw someone approaching her. The blonde girl didn't like dancing in general, but with a complete stranger who knew the dances it made her even more uncomfortable. The blue-eyed boy smiled as he asked, "Can you dance?"

Natalya noticed that a brunette boy had come up to her as well and was standing next to her, as she told the blond boy, "No."

The brunette boy looked up and took Natalya's hand, saying, "Neither can I, let's go."

Natalya followed him onto the floor and was gently led by the green-eyed boy who smiled softly and made small talk as they moved in rhythm to the music.

"I'm Toris. Sorry for stealing you. I've been waiting all night to ask you to dance, but I keep getting interrupted."

"It's fine," Natalya said as Toris spun her. The brunette boy laughed a bit, and Natalya heard the song end. As Toris started to lead her off the floor, Natalya saw that his sleeves had been rolled up to the elbow and that his words stood out on his skin. The blonde's eyes widened as she pulled him back onto the floor as the next song started.

Toris seemed flustered at Natalya's action, but he rolled with it as they improvised the dance moves. "What's up?" The brunette asked.

"Your words match what I said to you, and mine match yours," Natalya said simply as her dance partner spun her again. Toris looked at the blond girl with wide eyes before smiling again.

"This is too cool!" He said excitedly. Natalya rolled her eyes as they came off the floor.

"At least you didn't step on my feet."

 **A.N.** As always, I adore reviews so tell me what you think! I usually listen to music when I type these out. Do you guys want me to start adding in what songs I'm listening to when I write these? And also, QUESTION ON THE DAY: Should I try doing some other kind of soulmate AUs, or should I just stick to what I've been doing? Until next time - Neko


	29. JapanXTaiwan

**A.N.** What is going on people? So how's life been treating my awesome readers? Here's a TaiPan that was requested by **Elizabeta Hedervary – Hungary** , I hope you all enjoy it! The song I listened to while writing this was BTS's Fire. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Mei glanced around the bookstore and pulled another book off the shelf so she could read the first few pages. The Taiwanese girl was the only one in the teen section other than a dark haired boy, who was keeping to himself by all the manga. The boy was kinda cute, Mei noticed and she started over to him to see what he was reading.

Just as Mei saw which manga the boy was reading, her phone binged, signaling a text. Fumbling, Mei pulled the device from her pocket and looked at the text. It was from her sister Lien, who was deaf. _"You done yet? The boys wanna go out for dinner."_

Mei rolled her eyes and quickly texted back, _"Almost. There's a cute guy I wanna talk to!"_

Seconds later Lien's response came, _"It's always guys with you, isn't it?"_

Mei shrugged and pocketed her phone. Mei's soul words were a special case, as she didn't have any. Her arms were blank. Mei didn't really care as she figured there was probably a reason for her not having any words. Lien's soulmate Alfred didn't have any words on his arms either, so Mei figured that her soulmate was probably unable to talk.

Making her way over to the boy, Mei grabbed a copy of 'Fairy Tail' off the shelf and asked the boy, "Have you read this?"

The boy looked up and nodded before looking back at the shelf. Mei put the book back and grabbed another, asked the same thing, and received the same response. After a couple more tries, Mei huffed and asked the boy, "What did I do to upset you? You won't talk to me!'

The boy rummaged through his bag before pulling out a notepad, which he opened and held out to Mei. There were words all over the pad. The boy pointed to a certain few and it clicked in Mei's head as she read what the boy was pointing to, "I can't talk."

"You're mute," Mei said quietly and the boy nodded before pointing at the pad again and Mei read the words, "I know you said my words. What are yours?"

Mei smiled and pushed up her sweater sleeves, showing the brown-eyed boy her blank arms. A smile broke out across both of their faces as Mei said, "I'm Mei. I know sign language if that's easier for you."

The boy nodded in relief and put his notepad away. Turning back to Mei, the boy signed, "My name is Kiku."

 **A.N.** I thought it was cute! Just to clarify, Lien is Vietnam. Tell me what yuns think and I hope you liked it! I'm only taking a couple requests at a time, But I'm trying to get these done. Until next time - Neko


	30. EnglandXFemale France

A.N. I AM ALIVE! Am I sorry for not updating in two months? Yes. Again, I AM SORRY! On another note, this was requested by AngelDemonPrankster, Missingwings and CrystalGem18. Credit for the idea goes to Missingwings. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Arthur smirked as he added another streak of paint to the wall he was working on. The building he was using as a canvas belonged to his friend Alfred who encouraged Arthur to paint on it. Grabbing another can of paint, Arthur did the finishing touches on his piece before he started loading the cans into his pack. The Brit pulled the bandana that was covering his mouth and nose down around his neck before stepping back to admire his work.

As Arthur smirked at the work, he heard a clattering from his right and jumped when he saw a girl staring right at him. The punk was frozen in place. He should be getting out of here; he shouldn't be waiting for this girl to say something or report him for defiling property.

The messy haired Brit felt his mouth open and heard himself say, "Hi."

-LINEBREAK-

Francine Jeanette Bonneyfoy had no idea who this messy haired, paint covered delinquent was, but she knew that she was not going to stick around. The blonde girl tightened her grip on her bag. She was just passing the boy when a brunette boy appeared on the other end of the alley and yelled, "I got you this time Arturo! You're not getting away with it this time!"

Fear flashed momentarily in the blond boy's eyes as he said, "Hello Anthony," quickly he grabbed Francine's arm and hissed, "Run!"

Francine blinked as she found herself being pulled through alleyways by a graffiti artist being chased by another boy. The blond knew his way around the streets, as they had outrun the brunette boy. As the two slowed down, Francine saw the grin on "Arturo's" face as he laughed saying, "Serves the bloody Spaniard right! He's not going to be happy, but what do I care?"

Turning to Francine, he blinked and said simply, "Sorry for dragging you into that."

Francine had thousands of things she could've said to the boy, but when she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was, "I'm Francine."

The boy blinked and dropped his bag on the ground. A clanking sound came from the bag, but Francine was more occupied by the boy who had started shrugging off his black jacket. The blond shoved his arm out for the blue-eyed girl to see. Francine reread the print a few times before it really clicked in her mind.

"Impossible," she said weakly and the blond boy nodded as he gently pulled up Francine's sweater sleeve to see the one word he had said to her in the alley. The French girl felt a smile creep across her face as the boy said, "I'm Arthur. And I really like your name."

 **A.N.** Tell me what you guys think! I hope those of you who requested this enjoyed it! I will be updating again very soon! Here's a list of the upcoming pairings: ScotFran, RoChu, AusZeal, CanadaXRomania, NorwayXEngland, and EnglandXPortugal. Until next time - Ryuu


	31. ScotlandXFemale France

**A.N.** Wassup my people? How have you guys been? Soooo guess what! Tomorrow is my birthday! In celebration, I'll be updating as much as I can from now until September, then I'll be back to regular updates! This pair was requested by **RussianChinaDoll** and I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Alistair Kirkland thought his soulmate was insane. Who would say something so ridiculous when you first meet someone? The redhead was the oldest of six brothers and wasn't exactly thrilled when he learned that other than Peter, the youngest brother, he was the only brother who hadn't found his soulmate. The brothers had always been competitive, so Alistair figured that if he was lucky, he could still beat Peter in finding his soulmate.

There was a new tenant moving into the complex where they lived, and Alistair had a warning from one of his other brothers not to trust the girl. But the warning was from Arthur, so it probably wasn't important, and Alistair it and set to finishing the project he had taken home.

After a while, Alistair saw the blonde woman who had moved in passing by every now and then. They never talked and the redhead shoved her to the back of his mind.

It was a Sunday when the Scottish man spoke to the woman. Alistair had been lounging around watching TV and munching on some snacks, when a blood-curdling scream sounded from the apartment next to his. Jumping up, Alistair found himself entering the home of the blonde woman to find her standing on a table screaming, "Kill it!"

Alistair glanced around and saw a few large roaches scurrying around on the floor. Rolling his eyes, the redhead slammed his foot down on the bugs, crushing them with a sound that caused the girl to shudder.

Taking his shoe off, Alistair went to the kitchen area to wipe the bugs off the bottom of his shoe before he went back to his place. The blonde woman pushed past him and handed him some paper towels and started talking, "Thank you so much! I don't normally freak out over things like that but…those things are so creepy!"

Alistair rolled his eyes, and realization hit him like a brick. 'Kill it,' she had said.

Alistair cleared his throat and held his arm out as he said, "Who says this to someone?"

The blonde woman read the print and gaped at the redhead before clapping her hands happily as she started talking excitedly in French. Alistair smirked at the girl as he thought, _She's cute._

 **A.N.** How'd yuns like it? Also,…REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN! I hope you guys have a great week! As always, I love reviews and until next time - Neko


	32. ChinaXFemale Russia

**A.N.** I am so EXCITED! My first college class of the semester (term, whatever you wanna call it) starts tomorrow! Updates may slow down a bit, as I have a few requests to work on and my classes take priority over fanfiction. Anyways, this was requested by **Anon** and **RxCluv**. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Yao was going to strangle Yong-soo. Yao's car had overheated and had to be towed, while Yao was stuck in a gas station he had pulled into. After Yao called each of his siblings, Yong-soo had told the older brother that a friend of his would come and get Yao.

Yao had been waiting outside when the minivan had pulled up, the door opened, and the dark haired male was pulled inside. The driver, a boy dressed in overalls, said, "Hi! We're Yong-soo's friends!"

The other boy in the front seat muttered, "Just get going."

Before Yao could respond, the van shot forward causing Yao to fall back against the seats and start panicking. The male in the driver's seat turned around and smiled at Yao saying, "I'm Yuri by the way, and that's Nikolai!"

Nikolai had grabbed the steering wheel that Yuri had abandoned with one hand while he texted with the other. Yao found his way off the floor and into a seat and yanked his seatbelt on as fast as he could while Nikolai interrupted Yuri's babbling.

"Brother, turn around."

"Oh right!" Turning to look at the road again, Yuri asked, "Is there anywhere you need to go?"

Yao shook his head violently and said, "No, no I'm good."

"We need to get big sister from dance class," Nikolai said tiredly.

Yuri nodded as he replied, "I almost forgot! You'll like our sister! She's the sweetest person alive!"

Nikolai nodded in agreement, as Yuri made what had to be an illegal U-turn. By the time the van pulled up to the dance school, Yao was seriously considering walking home. The van's door swung open and a blonde girl climbed in and fastened herself down as Yuri shot out of the parking lot.

The blonde girl took a quick glance at Yao and smiled softly. Yao was going to say something when the blonde asked, "So, how do you like my brother's driving?"

Yuri laughed and started talking again while Nikolai tapped away on his phone. Yao glanced at the girl and said, "I think I'm going to die."

The blonde laughed and said, "Sometimes it looks that way! I'm Anya."

The brunette nodded and muttered, "I'm gonna be sick."

Anya looked startled for a moment before yelling, "Brother, pull over!"

Yuri seemed to understand what was happening and cut through two lanes of traffic to pull over on the shoulder of the road. Yao shot out of the van and gagged as his lunch took a round trip. Anya joined him with a bottle of water Nikolai had found and was trying to calm the Asian boy.

"Are you feeling a bit better? I'm sorry about my brother."

"It's fine," Yao said, forcing a smile. The blonde girl shook her head smiling as she rolled her sleeve up and showed Yao the small black writing on her wrist. Yao glanced up and pulled up his hoodie sleeve.

"Oh," Yao said, locking eyes with Anya who just smiled. The blonde girl looked back at the van where Yuri and Nikolai were waiting, before saying, "This has been a very eventful day yes?"

Yao nodded as Anya pulled him to his feet and they walked back to the van. As they got back into their seats and Yuri took off, Anya asked, "Wanna hang out sometime?"

Yao laughed and replied, "Only if I'm driving."

 **A.N.** RoChu is adorable! I thought this idea was cute and I had to use it on this pairing. For those who aren't sure, Yuri is Male Ukraine, and Nikolai is Male Belarus. As always, I love your reviews and prompts! Until next time - Neko


	33. AustraliaXFemale New Zealand

**A.N.** Hey guys, I caught a cold on Wednesday and felt really awful throughout the rest of the week. If anyone here reads my other story, House of Cards, I'm working on getting it done and I'm rewriting the first few chapters so it's easier to understand. This pair was requested AGES ago by a guest. I wanted to try a soulmates one where you can't see color until you meet your soulmate. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Alex looked up quickly as she stuffed her books into her bag.

"Hurry up Al!" Bella called as she and the other girl walked out of the classroom.

"Wait up!" The New Zealander said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way to the door. The blonde looked down the hallway and saw her friends rounding a corner. Sighing, Alex jogged after them, her bag bouncing against her back due to the movement.

As the blonde rounded the corner, she was about to run into someone when the person stepped out of the way and held his arm out to catch Alex. The girl released a breath she had been holding as the male pulled her into a standing position and asked, "You 'right, li'l one?"

Alex nodded and was about to thank the male when she saw something abnormal. In the corner of her eye, Alex could see something that wasn't any shade of gray. In seconds, the color had spread across her entire field of vision.

Looking up, Alex saw the male looking around in bewilderment. The two locked eyes and Alex took in the light green color and asked, "Is this supposed to happen?"

The taller student laughed and rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'm Jett. You have really pretty eyes."

Alex smiled, forgetting completely about joining Bella and the others. The blonde shifted her bag and said, "I'm Alex. And I'm not little."

Jett smiled widely and held a hand up to the top of Alex's head and replied, "Are you sure?"

The New Zealander's cheeks flushed as she grumbled, "You may be my soulmate, but I don't like being called short. You get a pass this time, but if you do it again, I'll get you."

The Australian laughed and nodded before saying, "Sure Blondie!"

 **A.N.** There we go! Tell me what yuns think and if I should try the color AU again! I have 10 pairings to do, so I'm gonna bust my chops to get them out for you guys! As always, I love all of your reviews, they motivate me to write more! Until next time! - Ryuu


	34. IcelandXTaiwan

**A.N.** Hey guys, sorry I'm late on updating. School is killing me, so unfortunately fanfics get thrown on the back burner. Anyway, this request got lost in my notes, but I really like it! This was requested by, **HoneyBeeGirl94**. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Emil glanced around nervously as his friends tuned their instruments. The silver haired teen sighed and tried to remember why Matthias thought this was a good idea. The band's leader and dimwit Matthias had signed the group up to perform in a park amphitheater before some kind of event for kids was to take place.

Lukas, Emil's brother, hadn't been too happy that the stupid Dane didn't ask before committing to performing, but reluctantly agreed to go along with it. Berwald and Tino had been excited to perform, but Emil was still shy at actually playing in front of people who weren't his friends or brother.

There weren't too many people at the amphitheater, but the people who were there made Emil nervous. Berwald had tried to give the silver haired teen some words of encouragement, but all Emil could hear was deep mumbling from the Swede. After a few minutes of Tino jumping around excitedly, Matthias ran back to the group and said, "They're ready for us! Let's go be awesome!"

Lukas lightly smacked the Dane on the back of the head for being too loud and grabbed his electric violin before motioning for the others to follow. Emil grabbed his guitar and followed Lukas and Matthias out from the wings onto the actual stage part of the amphitheater. Berwald took his place at the drums and spun his sticks around a bit, while Tino cracked his knuckles at the keyboard they had set up earlier.

Emil inhaled, trying to calm himself down before Berwald and Matthias started the song. The rest of the group joined, and Emil calmed down a bit while Matthias sang loudly into his mic. Emil sang into his as well, but a bit quieter so he didn't distract from their main singer.

Looking at the crowd that had started to gather, Emil started to panic a bit and locked his eyes on one particular audience member as he sang.

~LINE BREAK~

Mei watched Nordic5 perform and smiled slightly. The dark haired girl didn't think they'd be this good. The Asian girl pushed her hair behind her ear and shifted her gaze from the drummer to the bass player and did a double take. The silver haired guitarist was staring right at her as he played and sang.

Mei didn't think much of it until she listened to the actual lyrics of the song and her eyes widened. The five finished and started to leave the amphitheater, and Mei had to run around the back of the small crowd that had gathered to get to where the group would be exiting the stage.

As the five musicians started walking towards her, the tall blond with the spiked up hair started asking loads of questions about how well they did. The violinist grabbed the chatty blond and started pulling him to a grey van while the pianist quickly said, "Sorry about Matthias, he gets excited after a performance."

"Oh, that's alright," Mei said, looking over the Finnish boy's shoulder at the bass player.

"Can I talk to him for a sec?" Mei asked, nodding to the quieter musician. The drummer and pianist nodded and went to join Matthias and the violinist at the van.

Mei smiled at the boy and said, "I didn't think people could meet soulmates like this," before holding up her arm and showing him the song lyrics that wrapped around her wrist.

The silver haired boy glanced at the Mei's arm and stammered, "I—I'm Emil."

 **A.N.** I know absolutely nothing about music other than I love listening to it. The song I chose for the Nordics to play was the opening to Noragami Aragoto, so there. Anyways, tell me what you all think! I'm gonna be updating like crazy because something awesome is gonna happen soon! Until next time - Neko


	35. RomaniaXFemale Canada

**A.N.** Hello again! This pair was requested by **Olivia Kirkland** , and I hope you people enjoy it! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Meg sighed as another family wandered out of the store with a kitten. The animals in the store were so adorable, the Canadian girl didn't want to see them leave. Standing up straight, the blonde glanced at few teens who were looking at the fish and a couple who were looking happily at the birds. The blonde loved her job and all the animals who were there.

Looking around, Meg saw that her coworker Arthur was occupied helping a brunette woman who was talking about the turtles being adorable. The Canadian turned around just as a strawberry blond boy wandered into the pet store. Meg had to admit, he was cute. The male glanced around and walked over to the puppies and smiled as they jumped up in their crates and leaned on the edge for him to pet them.

Seeing no one was helping the boy, Meg inhaled and walked towards him and the blond looked up, as if surprised that Meg was even there, and quirked a smile showing one tooth that stuck out like a vampire fang. The boy stood up from petting the dogs and asked, "Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?"

Meg blinked and before she could think, she recited, "An adult male polar bear weighs around 775 to 1,200 pounds, and the females weigh half as much as their male counterparts, at only or 330 to 650 pounds."

A bright red blush spread across Meg's face as she registered what she had said. Being a complete polar bear nut, she had memorized almost every single fact about them. the blonde boy smiled and bit his lip as if he was holding back a laugh.

"That was supposed to be an ice breaker, cause they should be heavy enough to break the ice, but I like your answer better," the boy said with a smile, as he held his hand out for Meg to see. Wrapping around his wrist like a bracelet was the polar bear fact Meg had just stated. The Canadian stared openmouthed and fumbled to remember which hand her words were written when the boy took her hands gently and turned them over, exposing on her left arm the simple question.

Smiling, the boy said, "I'm Vlad. Well, it's actually Vladimir, but Vlad works."

The Canadian smiled sweetly and whispered, "I'm Meg."

Vladimir grinned and pointed to a small, white, fluffy puppy and asked, "Can I hold him?"

 **A.N.** I for one, absolutely love Romania and probably fangirled a bit when writing this chapter. You guys know what to do! Review! Favorite! Follow! Until next time - Neko


	36. NorwayXFemale England

**A.N.** Thank you guys for all your reviews! They make me so happy! This pair was requested by **Sweet Honey Bee** , and I hope you like it! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Lukas looked around before the light changed, and everyone around him began walking. The Norwegian didn't have much to do, so he found himself wandering around downtown, looking for something to do. After a while, the blond had decided to head to the library and try to find something for a project using the databases.

As he crossed the street, the blue eyed boy bumped into a few people, one of whom said, "Excuse me," as she kept walking.

Lukas shrugged and continued on his way without thinking much of the small encounter. By the time he reached the library, he almost screamed in realization. The blonde girl he had passed was one of the many people who over the years said the words on his wrist.

Lukas groaned and sat down on the side of the fountain that was outside of the library. After so many times of being wrong about people saying his words, Lukas had just tuned out what people would say, and now he was regretting it. The Norwegian let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair to try and calm himself down while he mumbled things to himself like, "It probably wasn't her," and, "Why am I so stupid?"

~LINEBREAK~

Victoria sighed in exasperation and let a few small curses slip out of her mouth. The blonde girl had just realized that she had forgotten to check out a book for one of her sisters from the library. Grumbling, the Brit turned around and stomped back the way she came, hissing things to herself about how, "Alison can get her own stuff, she doesn't need me to do it."

When she finally reached the library, from the corner or her eye Victoria saw a blond boy sitting at the fountain looking distressed about something. Victoria sighed and made her way over to the blond and stood in front of him and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The male looked up and Victoria felt her cheeks warm up. His eyes were so blue she wanted to take a picture and keep it forever. The blue-eyed man squinted before he shot up and stammered, "I—no—wait—DRITT!"

Victoria watched as the blond boy tried and failed to form a coherent sentence and tripped over his feet before landing in the fountain. Swears erupted from the man as he stood in the fountain, dripping water. Victoria smiled slightly and snickered at the sight before doubling over in full-blown laughter.

The blue-eyed male looked at the green-eyed girl before a small smile crept across his face as he stepped out of the water. He leaned over Victoria and asked, "What's so funny? Huh?"

Gasping for breath, the Brit could only point back and forth between the boy and the fountain. Smirking, the blue-eyed boy hoisted Victoria over his shoulder and dropped her in the fountain. The Brit sputtered and pushed her wet hair from her face, still laughing, and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

The blond male shrugged and helped her out before saying, "I'm Lukas. Uh here."

Victoria glanced down, as Lukas pushed his wet jacket sleeve up and said, "I think you might have mine."

Victoria read the simple words that anyone could've said and pushed her band bracelets out of the way so the black print on her arm was visible. Lukas glanced at the script as Victoria said, "I didn't think I'd be getting thrown in a fountain by my soulmate, did you?"

 **A.N.** I hope yuns liked it! The next few pairings should be pretty awesome to say the least. **_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT:_** Be sure to check for an update tomorrow as something absolutely amazing is gonna happen! Until next time - Neko


	37. PortugalXFemale England (1 year special)

**A.N.** Guys, before I absolutely freak out lemme just say this…IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE I PUBLISHED THIS FANFIC! WOOHOO! Yes, I sound overexcited, but I am and in celebration in the bottom Author's Note I have a present for you guys! This pair was requested by **SeaShellSakura** , and I hope you like it! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Hetalia.**

Henrique shifted his basket to his other hand and let out a loud groan. The 12 items or less checkout should've only taken him a few minutes to get through, but no. Some blondie seemed to think that it was perfectly fine to just take her shopping cart chockfull of stuff and go through the speed lane. Finally, in irritation, Henrique leaned over to the blonde who was unloading the last of her things onto the belt and asked, "You do know this is the express lane, right?"

The blonde glanced up and her green eyes met Henrique's. The blonde girl let her head fall back as she whispered, "Why me?" to nobody in particular.

Henrique tried to talk but stopped when he started switching from English to Portuguese by accident, and instead listened to the girl say hurriedly, "Nobody was here when I came and all the other lines would've taken too long, and oh lord I've inconvenienced you, I'm so sorry, and—"

The girl went on for another minute, but Henrique didn't really mind until she said, "—and the fact that our words seem to match makes everything so much more embarrassing, I'm so—"

"Wait, what?" Henrique stared at the green-eyed girl for a moment until she pointed at his forearm, and raised her right arm and showed his the messy print that wrapped partway around her wrist. Looking down at his bare arm, Henrique finally registered that he had just met his soulmate. In a supermarket. Because she was using the express lane.

The bruntte man smiled shyly, before saying, "I'm Henrique.

"Victoria. Do you mind too terribly if I finish up here?"

 **A.N.** Cute right? I hope you enjoyed it! and now for the moment you've all been waiting for, drumroll please, …IN CELEBRATION OF ONE YEAR OF THIS STORY, THE FIRST 5 REVIEWERS GET TO REQUEST ANY PAIRING THEY WANT! That includes, the setting, soulmate AU, and more! You can request the inverse pairing of one I've done or the same one again!

You can even request a continuation chapter that piggybacks off another chapter I've already done! As for the AU, you can pick the words AU, countdown timer, color changing AUs, ANYTHING! Just make sure you state what kind of AU you want or I get to pick! Have fun! Until next time - Neko


	38. UkraineXFemale Canada

**A.N.** HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So this is technically out of order, but I really wanted to do a Halloween themed story for the occasion like I did last year (see chapter 4), and this pair was the only one I didn't have a really good idea for. I hope yuns enjoy this! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Yuri yawned and stretched his arms as Nikolai and Anya finished their costumes. Anya and Yao were going out to trick or treat, and of course Nikolai was going to join them with his soulmate Emily. The oldest of the siblings had elected to stay home and give out candy while the younger two went out for a good time, but Yuri figured he could still have fun.

Anya danced into the room, her ballet clothes on, as she didn't really plan ahead of time. Nikolai followed his sister into the living room dressed in an old faded white shirt, a brown vest, his combat boots, and various toy weapons strapped to him. Yuri smiled and asked kindly, "So what're you going as Nikolai? I never really asked."

Nikolai glared at the ground for a moment as he muttered, "Em wanted to go as a pirate and asked me to match."

A small laugh escaped Yuri and Anya's mouths as they realized that Emily had gotten what she wanted again. Nikolai seemed incapable of saying no to the blonde girl. As Yuri stood and started arranging the king size candy bars to give out in a bowl, the doorbell rang and Anya rushed to throw it open. The blonde girl grabbed Yao and Emily by their hands and pulled them inside while she started speaking in broken Mandarin to Yao who replied in butchered Russian.

Yuri sighed contentedly as Nikolai was hug attacked by Emily, who started laughing and talking rapid fire. Without thinking, Yuri glanced down at his own words and shook his head. The three words were written in smooth cursive across his wrist, and seeing them made Yuri feel calm and at peace. Grabbing a few bottles of water, the tall blond tossed them to his siblings and said, "Don't overdo it tonight, okay?"

Emily laughed and spun her toy sword around expertly as she replied, "Halloween is meant for overdoing it!"

With a wave of his hand, Yuri started ushering the four out of the house when Emily stopped in the doorway and said, "Oh yeah, my sister's joining us, but she gets tired really quickly, so I said she could come back here and rest of she overdoes it. Is that okay with you?"

Yuri smiled and replied, "That sounds fine Emily. I'm glad you thought of that beforehand."

The blonde pirate girl grinned before dashing out and grabbing Nikolai's hand as they walked to the next house. Yuri sighed happily as he saw his siblings getting along with each other and their soulmates. It was a beautiful thing in Yuri's opinion, to see his family meet their other half.

~LINEBREAK~

As the night progressed, Yuri had seen way too many Batmans, Harley Quinns, Iron Mans, and various Disney Princesses, but he had kept his cheerful disposition no matter what.

Around 8:30 most of the trick or treaters had started to go home, or were starting the trick part. Yuri had flopped down on the couch when the doorbell rang and he shot up. Grabbing the candy bowl, Yuri held it out as he opened the door.

"Trick or treat," said a small blonde girl. Yuri did a double take and actually looked at the girl. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and was dressed in a little red riding hood outfit, but instead of her hood being up she had a headband with wolf ears on her head. Yuri held the bowl out and said, "Take whatever you want, I'm just about done."

The girl nodded and pulled a Milky Way bar out and said softly, "I, um. My sister's name is Emily and she said I could come here if I started to feel a bit tired and—"

"No problem, she let me know earlier," Yuri said, moving aside for the girl to step inside. The blonde sighed tiredly as she wandered in and said, "I'm sorry. I'm Meg. What's your name?"

"Yuri," the Ukrainian said immediately, placing the candy bowl down on the piano bench. He motioned to the living room and said, "You can sit down in here if you want."

Meg smiled and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you," before sitting on the couch, her bag of sweets at her feet. Yuri grabbed his book on agriculture and sat down on the couch opposite the girl and started reading. They sat in comfortable silence until Meg blurted, "May I see your arm?"

Yuri looked up and gave a confused look to Meg, but held his right arm out for the blonde to look at. Meg peered over and whispered, "I knew it."

"What?" Yuri asked, not understanding what was going on. Meg pulled up the red sleeve of her costume and let Yuri read the words that were written in his sharp print on her wrist. The two blond's exchanged glances of embarrassment before Yuri grinned and said, "Now that's a funny trick."

 **A.N.** I thought this was adorable! For Halloween this year I'm going as Percy Jackson, and a friend is going as Annabeth! Let me know in the reviews what you guys are going as! Until next time - Ryuu


	39. IcelandXLiechtenstein

**A.N.** Sup guys! I'm sure you're all wondering why I took so long to update! *hides behind TARDIS, Star Gate, and Federation ship Enterprise* Okay, I'll be honest, school took a lot outta me and I didn't use my time wisely. But I am back! This chapter is for **justlikeCanada** and I hope you like it. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Emil coughed into his arm as he glided across the ice. It was colder in the ice rink than he had imagined, and silently the white haired boy wished he had listened to his brother when he was told to get a warmer jacket. The violet eyed boy shot his arms out to steady himself when he started to fall down, saving himself from a collision against the ice.

Standing up straight, Emil looked around at all the other skaters. Lukas was with Matthias, both trying to use each other for support as they stumbled a bit at times. Tino and Berwald were doing perfectly fine, but had elected to skate around the rink much slower than anyone else.

Sighing, Emil pushed off the ice again, trying to remember how he used to do this as a kid. As he slowly moved around the rink, Emil watched the skaters in the middle of the rink perform spins and jumps while everyone else circled them. Emil's eyes fell on a blonde girl who was spinning before somehow jumping into the air and landing beautifully.

Emil had been paying so much attention to the petite blonde girl, he hadn't noticed where he was going and had skated into the wall of the rink. Now off balance, Emil heard a hiss of Icelandic pass through his slightly chapped lips as he fell on the ice hard. Groaning, the violet eyed boy tried to sit up, just to slip and fall backwards again.

LINEBREAK

Lili glanced around as she slowed down her spin. Carefully stopping, the blonde girl observed the cute white haired boy that she had seen earlier ram into the rink's wall. Wincing slightly, Lili adjusted her earbuds so she could hear something other than her music as she skated over to see if the boy was okay.

Leaning over the white haired boy, Lili held out a hand and said softly, "That was a pretty hard fall."

The boy looked up, his cheeks red, before taking her hand and saying, "I prefer winter over fall."

Lili giggled as the boy's face flushed and he groaned. As the boy dusted small bits of ice off his pants, Lili asked, "Do you need any help? I'd be happy to assist you."

The boy didn't meet her eyes but mumbled a yes before fiddling with his jacket sleeves. Lili held her hand out and took the boy's before slowly starting off slowly. As the two started to slowly go around the rink, the blonde girl said, "I'm Lili. What's your name?"

"Huh?" The boy glanced up from the ice before saying, "Emil. I'm Emil."

Lili smiled before asking a few questions about what he would be doing for Christmas, only to receive a full-on explanation about how crazy Christmas morning is at Emil's house.

"And then Matthias breaks in, Tino and Berwald show up about ten minutes after that. Lukas yells at Matthias and tried to choke him to death while Tino tried to stop the fighting and Berwald puts more gifts under the tree." Emil took a gasp for breath before smiling nervously and asking, "So, what do you do?"

Lili shrugged before steering Emil a little bit to the right so he didn't collide with a few smaller kids. The girl thought for a moment before saying, "My brother and I open presents and then we add some more cash to our betting pool before we have our Christmas dinner."

Emil shot a questioning look at Lili before asking, "What kind of betting pool?"

Lili felt her cheeks turn pink from embarrassment as she explained, "Each year we bet money on which one of us will find our soulmate first. So far neither of us seem to have a good chance at winning since Vash is unsocial and I just don't seem to have any luck with finding my soulmate."

Emil nodded and offered a smile before a look of shock flashed on his face. Lili turned back to steering Emil along and picking up the pace a bit before Emil asked, "If you don't mind my asking, what do you words say?"

Lili glanced up at Emil, his face red either from the cold or something else. The girl nodded and released the violet-eyed boy's hand to pull up her sleeve, while Emil did the same. The blonde girl glanced over at Emil's wrist before feeling a small knot form in her throat.

Emil's face was now bright red as he averted his eyes from Lili's wrist where the bad joke he had said was inscribed. Rubbing the back of his neck, Emil tried to talk but couldn't seem to make any noise.

Lili inhaled slowly before grabbing her soulmate's hand and saying brightly, "It looks like I won the bet this year!"

Leaning close to Emil's ear the small skater whispered, "But can we keep this a secret for a while? I wanna get the money big brother puts in the pool this year along with the rest we're betting."

Emil pulled away and smirked a bit before saying, "You're devious. Cool."

Lili offered a smile before leading Emil around the rink again, a smile stuck on her face.

 **A.N.** So yeah. I'll probably do a few more Christmas themed oneshots just cuz I really love them. I hope you all liked this! So far I have about 12 requests to do still and suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS - Neko


	40. SwitzerlandXLiechtenstein

**A.N.** Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! This was originally supposed to be a Christmas themed chapter but I changed my mind after thinking about it for a little bit. This chapter is for a Guest and I hope everyone likes it! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Vash spat a curse as the ambulance took a sharper turn than it should. If it was his choice, the blond man would be at home arguing with his roommate and cousin about anything they could. But no, instead he was on call and on his way to a horrid car wreck that had taken place just twenty minutes before the New Year.

The ambulance driver Feliks skidded to a stop before Vash and the other medics jumped out and started attending to the injured passengers. Looking at the two cars involved in the crash, Vash did a triage and could tell that the patient who was screaming about nonsense was obviously drunk and only had minor injuries at the worst. Grimacing, Vash turned to check on the two girls who were in the smaller car that had been rammed.

The first girl, no older than seventeen, had a small cut on her forehead and was holding her wrist. As Vash moved to the next girl, she glanced up at him in obvious pain. She had been propped up against the destroyed remains of the small car and a slight rain had started to fall on them, making her short blonde hair stick to her face. the girl's leg was twisted at an angle that made Vash almost cringe, but she was trying not to show the pain.

Kneeling down Vash started talking to the girl, trying to keep her conscious until he could get information about her and her guardians. The girl breathed in shakily as she asked faintly, "Is Mei alright?"

Vash blinked, confused about how this girl obviously took more injuries than the other girl, but was still worried about her friend. Vash nodded and said gently, "She'll be fine. We're gonna get you to the hospital okay?"

The blonde girl inhaled slowly before bursting into a fit of coughs as the medics splinted her broken leg and she was carefully put on a gurney then wheeled to the ambulance. Vash pushed his wet hair back before following the other medics to the vehicle to get in. Just as the doors shut, Feliks gunned it and took off faster than any ambulance should go.

As they drove, the blonde girl seemed like she was trying to say something to Vash but couldn't make out the words. Not knowing what to do to calm her, the blond man took her right hand gently and whispered so only she could hear, "You're going to be fine. Trust me, please."

The girl swallowed before relaxing and allowing herself to lie still as the ambulance flew through the hospital's parking lot. As the patients were unloaded, Vash felt the girl grip his hand tightly as he tried to pull away. Gently brushing a strand of hair from her face, Vash said quietly, "I'll visit you after you get admitted."

The girl didn't say anything, but instead loosened her hold on Vash's hand so she could be wheeled away. Sighing, Vash turned back to check on Mei, the dark haired girl who was worrying about everything.

-TIMESKIP-

Vash groaned as Roderich yanked the curtains to his room open, causing light to flood in and burn Vash's eyes. Burying his face in a pillow, the blond listened to Roderich say something about going to visit an old friend at the hospital. It had been a few days since the New Year's car crash, and Vash had yet to visit the blonde girl as he had promised.

Sitting up, Vash ran a hand through his hair as Roderich threw some clean clothes at him and snapped, "I'm leaving in five minutes. Be ready to go or you'll be left here."

"I'm not on call," Vash mumbled, pulling the long sleeved shirt on before stumbling out after his bossy cousin.

As the two walked to the hospital, Vash listened as Roderich went on about how he needed to do something for his girlfriend without being insensitive. Rolling his eyes, Vash flashed his entrance badge at Roderich and said, "We're going in through the back."

"That is not the reason you were given that!" Roderich snapped, not letting on that he appreciated the easier way of getting into the huge building. As the two made their way to the back entrance, a loud voice called out, "HEY RODDY!"

Roderich flinched as Gilbert tackled him in a brutal hug before moving on to Vash, who glared at the Prussian nurse. Roderich crossed his arms over his chest as he huffed, "And what are you doing here, Gilbert?"

The white haired male grinned as he said, "I'm on call and my li'l cousin's in here. I said I'd check up on her 'cause she doesn't like hospitals."

Vash nodded as he scanned his badge and opened the door. Gilbert walked through first, followed by Roderich, who was grumbling about wanting this to be a peaceful trip. Vash shook his head as he followed Gilbert and Roderich to the elevators and listened to their conversation. They were talking about who they were visiting when Roderich's voice raised an octave as he asked, "You're checking on Lili too?"

Gilbert grinned as he said, "Yep! Luddy wanted to come too, but med school's killing him right now!"

Vash narrowed his eyes as he tried to think before he asked, "Who's Lili? Why's she here?"

Gilbert's smile lessened as he said, "She's Lud and my little cousin. She and her friend were driving back to their place on New Year's when some drunk smashed into them. Mei's okay, but Lili's still kinda freaked out about the whole thing!"

Roderich cocked his head to the side as he asked, "Didn't you deal with a car wreck on—"

Just as the elevator doors opened to the floor Gilbert had wanted, Vash darted over to the nurses' station and asked quickly, "Is there a Lili on this floor?"

The girl working the desk looked up and started clicking through her computer as Roderich added, "Lillian Vogel. He means that."

Vash nodded, and the brunette girl at the desk nodded and said with a smile, "Down the hall, third door on your left."

Without waiting for either Roderich or Gilbert, Vash turned and ran down the hall before skidding to a halt in front of a room with get well cards taped to the outside of the door. Knocking, Vash opened the door slowly and peered inside to see the blonde girl from the crash, sitting up in her bed reading something.

Her leg was elevated in a cast, and her bedside table had a few small jars with flowers in them. Lillian looked up and a flash of shock crossed her face before a smile took its place. Waving slightly, she said in a soft voice, "Hello again. I didn't get to introduce myself properly the first time. I'm Lillian Vogel."

The girl pulled the sleeve of her pajamas up and motioned for Vash to come closer. The blond strode over to Lili and glanced down to skim the first few words on her forearm before meeting her eyes. Lili smiled and asked softly, "What's your name?"

 **A.N.** So this one is a bit different than how I usually do these oneshots, but I really wanted this one to be good. To everyone who reads these little author notes, please be safe this year and make the best of everything! I love all of your reviews and thank you so much for dealing with me this year! Happy New Year! - Neko


	41. NorwayXFemale Romano

**A.N.** I AM SO SORRY. *falls on floor in bowing position* PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! *stands up* I've been working on a Doctor Who fanfiction that's really been taking up most of my time, and on top of that there's school, RWBY volume four, and what little social life I have to maintain. SO WITH THAT, HERE'S A VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL FROM ME! This is for **Sweet Honey Bee** , and I hope you all like it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in the slightest.**

Lukas glanced around his classroom and groaned. The dual enrollers hadn't seemed to grasp the fact that most of the other students didn't give a crap about Valentine's Day. Every now and then in Lukas' classes, one or two of the highschoolers would give out valentine's cards or little boxes of candy.

If Lukas really had an option, he'd hide in his apartment until the day passed only to emerge the next day when all the candy was on discount. But that wasn't something he could just do when he had five classes to attend on that day. Another box of candy hearts was dropped on his desk by a smiling boy who had a pasta addiction.

Glancing at the box, Lukas felt sick to his stomach and looked around the room for someone to give the candy to. Most of the other students had already received what the dual enrollers were giving out, but one girl caught Lukas' eye.

She was the only student in the class who was able to piss off the professor on day one, turn in passing assignments, not starve, and make it to every class. But today she looked as if she'd kill anyone who even thought of approaching her. Lukas looked down at the box of cheap candy before grabbing it and standing up.

The girl was typing on her laptop furiously, almost as if she were at gunpoint. As Lukas made his way past a few other student to talk to her, he remembered hearing the pasta loving boy call her 'fratella' and Lovina.

Lukas had started to put the box of candy on the girl's desk when she looked up and hissed, "If you give me another box of crappy candy or a stupid valentine, I will break all your bones alphabetically in Greek."

The blond stared at Lovina for a moment before saying, "That's an impressive threat."

Lovina bit her lip, obviously irritated by the candy hearts. Lukas smiled a bit, something rare to see from him, and started pulling up his jacket sleeve. Lovina had turned back to her work, so Lukas tapped her shoulder gently.

Lovina looked up again, about to say something else when her attention was drawn to Lukas' arm. Skimming the black print, Lovina sighed and held up her hand. On her wrist in neat cursive was Luka's response. The brunette girl let her hand drop back onto her laptop keys before she muttered something.

Lukas cocked his head to the side while asking, "What? I didn't hear you."

Lovina glanced up, a light blush across her cheeks as she snapped, "I'm not taking this crappy candy even if you're my soulmate! Get me something worthwhile!"

 **A.N.** If you didn't notice, I have a thing against candy hearts. So that's my Normano for the week. I hope yuns enjoyed this! For those celebrating Valentine's Day with someone…*looks at pile of requests* I hope you have fun. I'll be here, writing these requests. Until next time - Neko


End file.
